Finding Love on Tour
by msmelanieelysa
Summary: Rachel and the McKinley Stars and Twisted Dreams are both bands from Lima, Ohio. Their managers thinks a joint tour could skyrocket both of their popularity. The only problem is that the singer from one hates the drummer from the other. What happens when they are forced to share tour buses?
1. Chapter 1

**From Arenas to Stadiums**

**Okay, I promised myself that I wouldn't start another story until I was finished with Shatter Down My Walls, but Finn and Rachel was very insistent that I start this story. I don't expect this one to be as long as SDMW; but who really knows with these two. Once again this story is totally AU and there are similarities with their real lives but this is totally a FINCHEL FIC and not a MONCHELE one. I don't feel comfortable writing about Cory and Lea. As with all of my stories, this one is in honor of Cory Monteith and I promise that Finn will always have his happy ending. Oh course, there will be drama along the way, and this story is rated M for citrus and for their not so clean vocabulary. I hope that you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Glee or any original characters but I will own a few groupies along the way. Love, Melanie**

"You have to be fucking kidding me; we have to tour with THEM!" Rachel screams "Why in the hell do we have to go out on the road with them, I mean; they're certainly aren't the only band out there that we could tour with."

"Rachel, calm down please," Quinn, the voice of reason of the band asks, "Artie thinks that it would be an awesome idea for us to tour with 'Twisted Dream' since we all went to the same school; it would be great from a PR standpoint."

"Tana, you dated most of that stupid band; will you please reason with Quinn why this is such a stupid idea. I hated every single on of them jocks in high school!" Rachel huffs, "I mean come on, what kind of name is Puck, Sam looks like a guppy with them huge lips, and seriously does the giant every comb his hair?"

"Rachel, look at the positives here, we are going on tour!" Blaine exclaims, "I think that we should take the meeting with Artie and them today."

"Are you serious Blaine, you wouldn't mind being surrounded by all of that testosterone?' Rachel asks angrily, "seriously, am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea?'

"Yes!" the rest of the band answers together. "Rachel, we can be ready to hit the road in three months if we join this tour!" Santana speaks up.

"Fine, set up the meeting, but if one of those egotistical idiots as much as breathes the wrong word to me, we are out! Deal?" Rachel scowls.

"We have a meeting with who?" Finn asks Puck when he hears him telling their manager, Kurt that they would meet them at Artie's office this afternoon.

"Kurt wants us to meet him down at Artie's office at one o'clock today, he says that they have came up with the perfect plan on getting us out on tour sooner rather than later." Puck answers as he hopes that Finn doesn't ask who they would be touring with. His prayers weren't answered.

"Which one of his bands, I know that he has a couple now…please just tell me that it isn't that all chick group for back home!" Finn asks.

"Uhm, what group are you talking about?" Puck wonders, knowing damn good and well that he knew which group Finn was asking about. Before Finn can answer, they are interrupted by Sam staggering into the room, obviously still drunk for the party that the guys had last night.

"Hey guys, do either of you have any Advil? My head feels like it's about to explode." Sam asks barely above a whisper.

"Yep, up in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom, help yourself," Finn boasts loudly, "By the way you need to get over it soon because we have to meet Kurt at Artie's office in less that two hours!" "Hey Puck are you going to tell me who this band is that we may be spending the next nine months or so with?" Finn asks, even though by the sick feeling that he is currently having in the pit of his stomach already knows the answer.

"It…it's…the McKinley sta.." Puck starts to answer but he's abruptly interrupted by Finn, "Oh Fuck no! I will not be on the road with half of the fucking glee club. Nope. Hell no that ain't happening!"

"Whoa there Finn, what the hell are you hollering about?" Sam asks as he walks back into the kitchen. "And can you keep your fucking voice down?"

Finn fills Sam in on Kurt and Artie's plans of them touring with the McKinley Stars, expecting Sam to agree considering that he had dated both Quinn and Santana.

"So, what's the big deal? Finn you don't even know them, so why are you acting like a total jackass about it?" Sam asks looking at Finn before turning towards Puck, "You don't have any issues with touring with Quinn, do you; you know since you were supposed to have married her."

"No Q and I ended things on good terms, and I know that you and Santana have remained friends after she broke up with you for that Brittney chick." Puck answers as he fist pumps Sam.

Both Puck and Sam stare at Finn before Sam finally asks, "Finn, why are you so against us touring with them? You never dated any of them, did you?"

"No I didn't date any of them, I mean you know that I went out with Santana our sophomore year a couple of times, but that never went anywhere. I was too busy ruining" my high school years with Tracey. Kurt is friends with that Rachel chick, and she used to hang out at the house all of the time, she's kinda intense." Finn says as he rubs his forehead, "I guess you guys are right, it won't hurt to have a meeting with them. I'm gonna go get in the shower and get ready, we'll have to leave soon to be there on time."

Finn walks out of the room, leaving both Puck and Sam puzzled about the way that he had acted. "Which one of them do you think he's trying to deny that he has feelings for?" Sam asks Puck. With a laugh, Puck tells Sam that he was thinking the same thing.

The Twisted Dreams enters the large conference room of Artie's record company to a large crowd of angry faces. (What, they are only thirty minutes late, Geez)

"So nice of you all to join us," Rachel says sarcastically, "I can't wait to see how long you all keep your fans waiting."

"Uggh, told you Puck that we needed to get our ass here," he points at Rachel and says "I told you that SHE is anal about everything!" Finn growls.

"That's it; there is no fucking way that I will associate my band with his!" Rachel seethes as she starts to stand up to leave the room.

Quinn hearing enough and very confused in why Finn and Rachel seems to hate each other, stands up and grabs Rachel's arm before she can walk away from the table, "What the hell Rach? Sit the hell down; all of you." She demands.

Everyone finds a seat around the mahogany table waiting on Kurt and Artie to explain exactly what's going on.

Kurt stands up to address the two groups, "Okay children, we know that this isn't probably the best scenario, but this is the only one that we can make work in this short amount of time." Kurt stops just a long enough to catch his breath before he continues, "A little birdie whispered in my ear that there is a lot of buzz around these two bands touring together, you know the whole from the same small town in Ohio and both being very successful."

"Most of the local businesses from back home have already committed into sponsoring this tour, including Burt's Tire Shop, the Law Office of Berry and Berry, The Will Schuester Foundation and Brittney's Dance Studios." Artie pipes in.

"So what is this going to be, a mini tour around Ohio?" Rachel asks, because hell no are they going to spend the next three months getting ready for a tour and spending time with THEM just to go back home. "Someone remind me to call my father's and thank them" she adds sarcastically.

Artie tells the bands that if they agree to the terms that they will actually be touring through 26 different cities in a sixth month period. He reminds them all that their fan bases consisted of the same fans, and that he didn't see any issues in selling out the arenas that were placed on the tour.

"And exactly how will we be traveling from venue to venue?" Santana asks, still baffled as to why Brittney would sponsor their tour. The look that Kurt is sharing with Artie doesn't go unnoticed by the eight set of eyes surrounding the table.

"Kurt? Seriously someone better answer the question!" Puck's kid brother and lead guitar player asks.

"Well, the first show will be in Lima, and after that we will fly you all out to New York for your first show at the Madison Square Gardens, but while you guys are on the east coast…youwillbesharingbuses." Artie answers telling them the last bit of information as fast as you can.

"Bullshit," Rachel's bassist Blaine answers, "I love my girls, but there is no way in hell I'm spending hours traveling up and down the east coast stuck in a bus with them for hours!"

Finn, unable to control his laughter replies, "No doubt, I'd be ready to kill myself within an hour being stuck on a bus with them that long."

Artie is becoming angry with the banter between the two groups tells Finn dryly, "Well I guess you need to plan your funeral before you all head out on tour, because there will only be two buses…one for the equipment and one for BOTH bands! Come on you guys, I know each on of you personally and you all know that I wouldn't do anything that could affect your careers. I'm telling you that your fans will absolutely love this!"

Everyone feeling like Artie has made it very clear that there would be no more discussion on the matter all shook their heads and agrees to go on tour together.

After a week of listening to Rachel and Finn's constant bickering, Artie and Kurt makes the executive decision of sending both bands back to Lima to prepare for the tour (you know, take them back to the start). It's the beginning of June and the school year is completed, so Artie arranges for the bands to practice in the auditorium of their old school.

Rachel and the McKinley Stars are currently practicing one of their songs while the guys take a breather at the back of the auditorium. Finn totally checks out of the conversation that they are having with Will, as soon as he hears her voice, she's belting out the opening lines of one of their songs that he hears everyday on the radio…

We are broken/ We can't fix it/There's no cure for our condition/ Desperate eyes are staring at me/ Should be hopeless but we're happy/ It's not perfect here between us/ Even Angels have their demons/ Trapped inside this twisted circle/ It ain't right but it's eternal/ There's a bright light/ And it's calling me/ And it's promising ecstasy but/ I don't wanna go to Heaven/ If you're going to Hell/ I will burn with you…

"Finn, Earth to Finn?" Puck says breaking the stupor that Finn is currently in. Finn keeps one eye on the stage and the other finds Puck's smirking face.

"Huh? What's up?" Finn asks trying to shake this fucked up feeling that he is currently experiencing in the pit of his stomach.

"Will wants to know if we all want to come have dinner with them tonight." Puck tells him as he tries to figure out exactly what's going on in Finn's brain.

"Sure dude, you know me; I never turn down the opportunity to eat!" Finn grins as he tries so desperately to shake the feeling that Rachel's voice has caused.

"It feels good having some of our formal students back home, and even though you three didn't join Glee; I feel like a proud papa because I have seven of my former students running up the charts." Will says as he starts to walk down the aisle toward the stage, calling over his shoulder "I'm going go see if the others would like to join us tonight."

Puck pulls Finn to the side so no one else can hear what he's about to ask him, he feels like that they are in a safe distance; he grabs Finn's shirt before asking, "Where in the hell did you go back there? I mean dude you totally just checked out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm cool; that song that they were doing sounds so much better live than on the radio, it just shocked me that they were that good." Finn shrugs as he prays to grill cheesus that Puck buys his lame excuse.

Apparently he does, "Yeah, I've heard them live before and they know what they are doing. They are more than just a bubblegum pop band." Finn answers as they start walking up the aisle to the stage to join everyone else there.

"You know what would be cool guys; if both bands could perform a song together at each show…the fans would love it!" Kurt tells them, not even giving anyone the opportunity to say anything he continues, "Or better yet, why don't you all spend some time together and pen some lyrics for a new song that could be added to both bands new EPs. They will both be dropping at the same time, and it could help both of your fan bases.

"Damn bro, you really are trying to sell this whole "Lima Explosion" thing, ain't ya?" Finn grumbles.

"I don't want him singing on my EP," Rachel huffs, "He couldn't keep up with me!" No one even having to bother who 'he' was considering while everyone else has set their difference aside and have actually became friends; Rachel and Finn neither one would budge from their "I hate him/her" banter.

"Oh don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I could sing circles around you!" Finn seethes.

Puck raises his hand to get the attention of the two 'toddlers' and once he has their attention he reminds them that he was the one that would be singing since, you know I a the lead singer.

Finn for some reason feels the need to write a song with her speaks up, "No Puck, I wanna do this…I have a point to prove, so tell me Berry are you going to write a song with me or are you too chicken shit?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry isn't afraid of anything, Finn Hudson; you're on! It will give us something to do on the bus and maybe if you can keep your head in the game, we can have it ready before we come back to Lima for the Strawberry Festival in August."

**UH OH, Finn and Rachel being stuck for hours on the back of a tour bus…what could go wrong there? I will be using different songs in this story. I chose "Burn With You" by Lea Michele because she said that it was Cory's favorite song on her CD. I may use a few more of her songs on the way, except for "You're Mine" and of course "If You Say So" Those two songs are too important in the history of Monchele and as I said before, while this story will have some similarities to our favorite real life couple, this story is totally about their counterparts. **


	2. Sleep Over

**Okay y'all here's chapter 2; we will find out a little bit of Rachel and Finn's backstory in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this. This chapter is a little heavy at times, and there will be some heavy times throughout this story...but mostly humor and a lot of wanky once they finally hit the tour buses. Much Love, Melanie**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Over<strong>

After an almost uneventful evening at Will and Emma's house, (Yep, Jake and Santana had to break up an argument between Finn and Rachel, over which fork was the 'proper' fork to use for salads), the bands heads to the Hudmel home since currently not one of the other homes were available for one reason or another.

Rachel had suggested that her band could stay at the Lima Inn; Kurt quickly squashed that idea reminding her that they were trying to stay under the radar and certainly someone would see them there. (It's only an added bonus that Blaine, Rachel's fried from NYADA, would be under the same roof).

"Hey Ice Queen, we have a full recording studio downstairs, so whenever you are ready to have your ass handed to you; just let me know!" Finn scowls.

"Oh, Finn baby, you're nothing more than a washed up jock who can bang a few beats on your drums; how cute that you think that you can collaborate with me!" Rachel seethes.

"Whateve…" Finn starts to say before Rachel dismisses him and turns to Kurt "Kurt, will I be staying in my bedroom? I'd like to unpack and take a shower to unwind."

"Of course, Rachel you know that dad had that room designed especially for you!" Kurt says as he reaches for her suitcases leading her up the stairs.

Finn finally finding his bearings, looks at Puck and asks "What the Fuck was that; why does she act like she's so much fucking better than us?" As he looks up the stairs he hollers, "You know that you are such a bitch, right Rachel?"

"Forget all of that shit Finn, but why in the hell does Rachel Berry have a bedroom in your fucking house?" Puck asks trying oh so hard not to laugh.

"You know that she has been Kurt's best friend since like first grade, Burt and mom both love Rachel and they always made it clear that she is always welcomed here; to prove that point Burt had one of the guest rooms redecorated for her." Finn shrugs.

After a beat Finn starts ranting and raving, "Oh hell, did she say that she was going to take a shower? Oh fuck there's no way in hell I'm going to take a cold shower because she insists on taking forty-five minute showers." Finn heads up the stairs leaving everyone else downstairs, sporting similar shocked expressions.

"Do any of you have any idea why those two can't get along?" Blaine finally asks hoping since they all had grown up in Lima together. "She spoke of all of you in New York except for Finn, Hell, after she came back to watch the new glee club, she told me about Jake, saying he was a nice guy even if he is Puck's brother."

"Huh? I never did anything to her!" Puck exclaims, "I always thought that she was sneaky hot, a little too loud but hot none the less, if it hadn't been for Cassie…shuuu who knows what would of happened."

"Oookkkaaay," Quinn says, "I'm not sure what happened between them, they used to get along alright before Tracey and Jessie. Tracey used to always call Rachel horrible names and she hated how Rach was always here."

"And as far as Jessie is concerned, if he had his way; Rachel would had ended her friendship with Kurt." Santana adds as Kurt walks back into the living room.

"Oh no, that name is a curse word and it is not to be spoken in this house again, Satan!" Kurt stage whispers, "He nearly destroyed our little diva, and you know how she gets when she hears his name."

"Hey princess, in case you hadn't noticed but Rachel isn't anywhere around, remember that Q and I helped you put our best friend back together after that fiasco!" Santana says sadly. "But you know, come to thank about it; we never heard the whole story as to why he broke up with her so abruptly."

"You're right Tana, anytime that it would be brought up, Rachel would just burst in tears and run from the room. Kurt are you sure that you don't know what happen? I mean, you were with her that night." Quinn wonders.

"I do know what happen there, but it's not my story to tell; but believe me when I say that she is so much better off without him." Kurt says as he avoids eye contact with any on his friends.

"I really don't see how she's so much better off considering that she hasn't been in a relationship since then; which in case you don't remember was eight years ago," Quinn huffs "the only thing that matters to Rachel is her career. How is that healthy for an twenty-six years old woman?"

"Kurt, if there is any way at all that we can help her, you need to tell us what happen to between them; her hearts to big for her not to share it with someone else!" Blaine pleads.

Sam who was being unusually quiet finally spoke up, "Kurt, I saw what almost happened that night; if you don't tell them, I will."

"So hope me God, Sam if you tell a soul what you saw; not only will Rachel never forgive you but she may break all over again if that gets out." A red faced Kurt threatens.

* * *

><p>"If you don't hurry the fuck up Rachel, I'm going to break down this damn door; I refuse to take a cold shower because you're a selfish bitch who doesn't think of anyone besides yourself." Finn hollers as he bangs on the bathroom door. "For the life of me, I can't figure out why Burt put her in the bedroom that shared my bathroom!" Finn thinks to himself.<p>

Finn leans against the bathroom door, preparing to start banging again when all of the sudden the door opens causing him to tumble into the bathroom floor. Looking up at a laughing Rachel, Finn seethes, "You're a stupid bitch; no wonder you haven't been able to find a man who wants to be with you!"

"Go fuck yourself Finn…I don't have time for a man in my life, who would want a life-sucking leech holding them back; and unless things have changed since I've been in the shower I don't see any women breaking down the door to be with you!" Rachel says before she storms out of the opposite door, slamming it shut. "I fucking hate you, Finn Hudson; I can't stand the fact that I have to breathe the same air as you!" She screams before she collapses on her bed, crying like she hasn't cried in eight years.

* * *

><p>An hour later Finn, freshly showered and dressed in only a pair of pajama bottoms walks back downstairs to relax with his friends for a while before heading to bed.<p>

"What's up?" he asks as he plops down on the sofa between Puck and Jake.

"You tell us dude, what the fuck happened between you and Rachel up there?" Puck asks, not even trying to deny that they had all heard their argument.

Finn shrugs, "She was just acting like her typical bitchy Rachel Berry Prima Donna self and I just put her in her place."

"Really? The only reason I asks is because about fifteen minutes Rachel walked out the front door, saying that she couldn't take it anymore!" Santana says as she finds herself towering over Finn.

"Well you all know that she's the biggest drama queen to ever grace the halls of McKinley." Finn says light heartedly.

This time, it's Puck who starts on Finn, "Dude, I don't really give two shits what happened up there, or who started what; but we need to find her!"

"Do you think that she would have gone to her dad's house?" Jake asks.

"No, her dad's haven't been there in ages, I'd doubt that there is anything left in the house. The last time we talked about home, she had said something about them maybe selling it and moving permanently to Hawaii and letting Frieda run the Lima office." Santana informs the group.

Sam jumps up and hollers at the group, "We need to get off our asses and find her, I didn't like the condition that she was in when she walked out of that door," turning to stare directly into Kurt's eyes "Kurt the last time that I saw her in that condition was eight years ago…We need to find her!" Grabbing his coat he hollers over his shoulder, "I may know where she is, but we have to hurry."

"So help me Finn, you better hope that we find her, and that she is safe or you will see worse than me going all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana says as she runs behind Sam.

Finn so confuse as to why everyone is freaking out; turns to Kurt and notices tears in his step-brother's eyes, "Kurt, what's going on? Why is everyone so worried about Rachel? She got pissed off at me and went for a walk to calm down."

"No Finn, it's so much more complicated than that, and after we find her; I think that it's time that you all knew what exactly happened the night that Sam was talking about."

* * *

><p>Flashlights in hands, the group started walking towards the football stadium at the high school, some silently praying, others hoping that they will find her, while the rest just worries about what condition that they may find Rachel in. Blaine and Kurt are the first to spot her at the very top of the stands, standing up on the top bleacher with her arms wrapped around her chest as she just screams. Motioning for the others to quietly follow them, they make their way up to her. Rachel, totally lost into herself hasn't even noticed that she has been joined by her friends until she feels Puck's and Sam's arms wrapped around her.<p>

She collapses into their arms, as they both try to soothe her. "Shhhh Rach, we're here" Puck whispers. "It's us Rachel, please don't be afraid." Sam adds.

Sam's words are caught by the rest of friends; no one asks why she'd be afraid, instead they are all relieved that they found her safe and they just wanted to get her back to the Hudmel home.

Kurt finally speaks up after her crying soothes, "Come on diva, let's get you home, okay?"

Rachel isn't able to speak yet so she just nods her head and lets her friends lead her home.

Once Quinn and Santana has successfully got Rachel back into her bed and she has fallen asleep they both walk back downstairs, ready to hear what Sam and Kurt knew about Rachel's secret.

"Okay guys, it's time to spill, and don't give me that crap that it isn't your story to tell, Hummel." Santana says as she sits down on the ottoman at Kurt's feet.

Quinn finds a seat next to Puck on the love seat and looks over at Sam, who ever since they had gotten back from the field had been lost in thought. Sam finally speaks up.

"Kurt are you going to tell them the parts that you know, or would you like for me to tell them the parts that I know?"

"Wait, parts? What the hell are you talking about? Did more than one thing happen that night?" Quinn asks, suddenly afraid to hear the answer.

"I'll go first," Sam speaks up first, "I saw Rachel at the game, it was homecoming night; if you all remember she was nominated to the court; anyway…after the crowning of the rest of the court and the king and queen; Tracey came out from under the bleachers with Jessie, when they saw her; Tracey just laughed in her face and told her that it was her fault that her boyfriend had to have sex with someone else."

"She told her that there would be no way in hell that any man would ever be faithful to someone as ugly and untalented as her. When Finn found out about it, who did you blame Finn? Do you remember?" Kurt asks.

"Whoa, I never blamed Rachel for my and Tracey's break-up…that was Tracey's fault for cheating on me!" Finn defends.

"That's funny Finn, because that isn't exactly how I remember the conversation happening upstairs in the hallway after the homecoming game. I believe the exact words that you said to her were, 'you can't keep your man happy, you make everyone else's life full of misery…why don't you just leave Lima and never look back?'" Kurt seethes at his brother. "Do you remember any of that conversation? You pretty much agreed with everything that your cheating girlfriend had already told her."

"No wonder Rachel threw such a fit about coming back here to rehearse." Santana says before looking Finn straight in the eyes, "Someone needs to fix this! Don't you agree giant?"

"Fine, I will talk to her tomorrow; but I really don't understand how something that I said eight years ago could have caused her so much pain. Good night, I'm going to bed… promise I will talk to her tomorrow. I'll figure out a way to make this right." Finn says as he walks up the stairs to his childhood bedroom, still unsure why an argument that two high school students had so long ago was causing so much trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>What do y'all think…why does Rachel hate Finn so much? Will they be able to talk it out? The duo will start working on their song next chapter too. Self beta'd so all the errors are definitely mine. Reviews are loved. Love Melanie<strong>


	3. The Next Morning

**WOW, I really didn't expect such a reaction for chapter 2. As I said at the beginning of that chapter, we will gain a little more insight into why our favorite couple seems to hate each other so much. This chapter will have a little flashback… which will be in** italics.

**Disclaimer: I wish that I had the rights to Glee and the original characters; sadly I don't so I just like to borrow them to make my own storylines. I also don't own any songs or lyrics used either, they belong to the awesome artists who composed and wrote them. Here we go…**

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Everyone is sitting around the dining room table eating their breakfast that the girls prepared. The rest of the group was carrying on quiet conversations while Finn and Rachel remain mute. Rachel, being very interested in the fruit on her plate while Finn just stares out of the picture window at the rainy day. As each person finishes their meal, they get up and leave the table to start their day. Quinn, the last to leave besides of Finn and Rachel reaches down and squeezes Rachel's shoulder before she walks out of the room.

Rachel continues to eat her breakfast, ignoring any attempt that Finn has made to have eye contact much less any communication. Starting to get frustrated at her Finn finally pleas with her, "Rachel, please talk to me. I think that we need to talk because I wracked my brain all last night; and for the life of me, I can't figure out what caused you to hate me so much."

"Finn, it really doesn't matter; we were once friends but now we aren't. I will maintain a professional relationship with you during this stupid tour and then we can just go back to living our separate lives." Rachel says as her voice cracks.

"Why won't you talk to me? I know that I acted like a total jackass that night when we found out that Tracey and Jessie cheated on us. But, I really don't understand why you can't forgive me for that; I mean, I was so hurt and unfortunately you were the victim of my rant."

"First of all, I was hurting too that night; secondly, you never ask for my forgiveness but most of all; that hurt, yes but that isn't what happened to our friendship Finn." Rachel tells him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So what ruined our friendship than? Kurt told me how much I hurt you that night by acting like it was your fault." Finn tells her.

So much happens at once, Rachel stands up as her chair hits the floor, water gets thrown in Finn's face and Rachel starts to scream. "I knew that you didn't remember that night, I knew that Kurt had spoken to you…something that he promised me that he would never do, by the way. Do you really want to know what happened, Finn? Are you really that clueless?"

Rachel is on a roll, and even though he does have questions, he decides not to interrupt her. "Let me ask you Finn, do you remember the summer before my freshman year?"

"Yeah, that was the summer that I got my truck, and all three of us hung out at the lake a lot. That was a good summer, so now I'm really confused." Finn states honestly.

"Yeah, well I kind of had a crush on you that summer, I mean like you said; we spent a lot of time together that summer. I knew that you only saw me as your little brother's best friend, so I fought the feelings that I had. It hurt but I was willing to keep my feelings to myself for the sake of our friendship, I thought that it would be better to have you in my life as a friend than not at all." Rachel tells him, looking anywhere but at him.

"So you're mad at me because you had a crush on me and that I didn't know about it?" he questions.

"Do you remember the conversation that we had the morning of the first day of school in your truck? Do you remember telling me that you probably wouldn't have much time for me because of football and the whole 'sophomores don't hang with freshmen' thing?"

Finn doesn't know what to say, he does remember that conversation; as an adult he's embarrassed by the way that he acted. Finally he speaks up, "Look Rachel, it was wrong of me to do that to you. I knew that the guys would give me a hard time about hanging with a freshman girl who still wore sweaters and knee socks. I know that I shouldn't have been worried about what they thought."

"No you shouldn't have; you're right, but that wasn't the reason that I ended our friendship. As you are aware, I didn't have any problems with the older boys liking me. It was you're loss, not mine." She says as she shakes her head, "Do you remember the Fourth of July BBQ?" Rachel finds herself thinking of that fateful day…

"_Hey Rach, what'cha doing?" Finn asks her as he walks out into the backyard of the Hudmel home."_

_Quickly closing her notebook, she replies "Just writing some poems, waiting on Kurt to come out of the house."_

"_Poems, huh, can I see?" Finn asks as he sits down beside her at the picnic table._

"_No, I'd rather not share these yet, maybe one day they will be ready to be shared." Rachel whispers as she fights the urge of reaching over, grabbing his face and kissing him._

"_Okay, but you have to promise me that I will be the first person that you share them with, okay?" Finn asks with that adorable smirk of his._

"Yeah, I remember that day, why? We had a good time that day, and you weren't mad at me then. Rachel, please just tell me what I did…I really don't need a walk down memory lane right now." Finn huffs loudly.

"Fine, not only did your brother and I have to put up with your friends torturing us, but your precious Tracey knew that I liked you and she did everything in her power to make my life a living hell." She screams, "She told you that she didn't want you hanging around with me anymore, some bullshit about ruining your reputation. Does any of this ring a bell, Finn?" Rachel cries. "You know that book of poems that I promised you that you would be the first person to see? Guess what, I kept that promise for years; I never let anyone see them until this year."

"What; why did you wait until this year to show anyone? You haven't spoken to me in years…why would you feel the need to keep that promise?" Finn asks, totally flabbergasted with this conversation right now.

"Because you idiot, those poems were or…is rather, about you. Some of those poems are going to appear on our next album; actually the single that we have already released is the poem that I was working on when you can out of the house that day. I need to share them so I can put that whole chapter behind me. And if one young girl can avoid the pain that I felt, it will make it well worth it." Rachel says as she straightens her back and wipes her tears from her face. "I even wrote a duet, even though it was about you, I knew that you wouldn't be the person that I would sing it with."

Finn is having a difficult time registering Rachel's words because he really didn't have a clue that she had felt that way about him. He wonders if she still feels that way about him. Then he finds himself wonder how he feels about her. Rachel turns on her heels preparing to walk out of the kitchen before Finn finds his voice.

"That song 'Burn with You' is about me?" Finn asks as he finally makes eye contact with her. "I'd really like to hear the rest of your songs."

"Uhm, yes…it is about you; but the others don't know that it's about you. It's probably best that they don't find out either," Rachel tells him as she stares down at the floor "maybe Kurt will buy it, then you will be able to hear them, but not all of the songs are about you; just a couple of them."

Feeling the strong need to keep talking to her; he asks, "What about the duet? Have you found someone to do the duet with?"

"No, I haven't even tried to find someone to sing it with me, it's not getting released. I thought about asking Puck if he wanted to look at it." Rachel tells Finn before she excuses herself to the home gym downstairs.

Finn, finally being left with his thoughts, kept replaying their conversation in his head…then it hits him, why would she ask Puck. The song is about him; damn it if anyone should sing it with her it should be him._  
><em>

More than determined to continue this conversation, since he still isn't sure why she hates him now, and he really wants to hear her songs; he heads down the stairs to the gym. He sees her stretching out in front on the mirrored wall; he walks in and closes the door.

Startled Rachel looks up at him and bitterly asks "What the hell Finn, you scared me to death; what do you want now?'

"Answers, I still don't have any idea why you hate me so much!" he screams back.

"Oh, so all of the sudden, all of the hate is one sided, huh? As of last night it is obvious that the feelings are mutual!" she seethes.

"I don't hate you Rachel; I just can't stand to be around you." Finn says in a calmer tone.

"Isn't that the same thing? Listen Finn, I started hating you because it was easier than dealing with the hurt. For some reason I couldn't ever get over my crush on you, believe me I tried. I fell in love with Jessie, and he too just threw my love away." Rachel whispers.

"I never threw anything aw…" Finn starts just to be cut off by Rachel.

"You did throw me away Finn, yeah I know that you didn't know that I had a crush on you; but you threw our friendship away for that stupid winch; she was higher on the social ladder than me…and that's what has always been most important to you." She states.

"So let me get this straight, you hate me because I didn't know that you had a crush on me, I didn't hang around with you all of the time and because I had a girlfriend?" Finn asks bitterly.

"Don't patronize me Finn; you had already told me that I wasn't good enough to be your friend and then you agreed with Tracey when she said that it was my fault that she had fucked my boyfriend! I didn't blame you, but obviously she wasn't getting it from you either." She screams.

"Whoa, calm down Rach, I'm not trying to fight with you; I really don't understand what happened between us," Finn begs "please explain to me…we are too old for these games!"

"I don't know if I can explain it to you, but I will try. Tracey made my life a living hell the whole time that you two were dating, she'd corner me at my locker and tell me how wonderful your relationship was, and how poorly that you would speak about me. It hurt like hell, so I built up walls around my heart to prevent being hurt by you anymore."

Baffled by what Rachel has just told him; he looks her in the eyes and promises her that he never spoke about her with Tracey. Tracey had made it clear that her name was off limits. He tells Rachel that he wasn't even able to talk about Kurt with her because anytime that he tried; it'd cause a big fight about Rachel.

"Why did she act like that, I never did anything to cause her to hate me. I didn't even know her; I just knew that she was the girl that had your heart." Rachel tells him as she tries to hold back the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes.

"She was jealous; she didn't want me to have anybody else in my life, especially any other girl." Finn says sadly realizing that he had let Tracey ruin his relationship with Rachel. "I'm so sorry Rachel; I wish that I had known."

"Why? If you had known, it wouldn't have changed anything. You would have stayed with her and pushed me away just like you did." Rachel tells him.

"Can we try to be friends again?" he asks sincerely. "I realized that I have missed having you around."

"I don't know if that's possible, I have spent years hating you so I wouldn't think about you." She says honestly.

"Okay, that's fair, so what about that duet?" Finn smirks.

"No promises, but I will let you look at it after I work out and shower; would you like to join me?" she realizing a bit too late that she had just asked him to shower with her, "I mean would you like to work out with me!" she squeals.

With a chuckle Finn just says "Sure" as he tries to shake the image of Rachel in the shower out of his head.

* * *

><p>Rachel reminds Finn that the duet would not be recorded but she will let him see it. She tells him that she always envisioned it as an acoustic song of just two voices and a guitar. She reaches into her suitcase to retrieve the notebook that was embossed with gold star stickers that she had carried around that whole summer, leafing through the pages looking for the duet. "Now remember, when you read this that I was only a 15 years old child who thought highly of metaphors; so no laughing at me!" she says before handing him the notebook.<p>

Finn quietly read the lyrics, amazed that she felt this way about him when she was 15 years old. He read them several times, the urge of singing this song with her grew stronger each time that he read them. He wants this song; he needs to hear her sing this song. He lays the notebook down and tells her that he'd be right back. Less than five minutes he returns to her room with a guitar in his hand.

Confused, Rachel asks, "What are you doing with a guitar? You don't play the guitar."

"No, I play the drums but I do know how to play the guitar…have a seat and just listen." Finn asks as he leads her to her bed. He starts strumming the strings on his guitar. Rachel can't help but to gasp. He was playing the tone that she sings this song in. (Yes, she sometimes just opens her old books and sings her poems.)

Finn smiles at her before he starts singing the first verse of her song.

Living my life in a slow hell/ Different girl every night at the hotel/I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days/ been fueling up on rum and coke/ wish I had a girl to miss me/ Oh lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.

I put your picture away/ Sat down and cried today/I can't look at you. While I'm lying next to her/ I put your picture away/ Sat down and cried today/ I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her.

With tears in her eyes, Rachel sings the next part.

I called you last night at the hotel/everyone knows but they won't tell/ But their half-hearted smile tell me something just ain't right/ I've been waiting on you for a long time/ fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine/ I ain't heard from you in three damn nights.

I put your picture away/ I wonder where you been/I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him/ I put your picture away/ I wonder where you been/ I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him.

Finn: I saw ya yesterday with an old friend.

Rachel: I saw you yesterday with an old friend.

Both: It was the same old same how you been.

Rachel: Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray.

Finn: You reminded me of brighter days.

Rachel: I hoped you were coming home to stay/ I was heading to church.

Finn: I was off to drink you away.

Both: I though about you for a long time/ Can't seem to get you off my mind/ I can't understand why we're living life this way/ I found your picture today/ I swear I'll change my ways/ I just called to say I want you to come home/ I just want you to come home/ I just called to say I love you/ Come back home.

Both breathless with their eyes locked on each other as they finish the song. "Rachel we need to do this song, we sound good!" Finn finally says.

"And we all second that!" Puck boast as both bands enter Rachel's bedroom. Quinn keeps looking between the two friends, just watching their body language. Santana is wondering if this song could bring these two back together. Kurt is wondering if the reason that Finn was always so hateful with Rachel was because he was also fighting feelings.

"I don't know guys, this is a real personal song, I don't…" Rachel starts before she is cut of by Blaine.

"Rachel, you told me our freshman year at NYADA one night when you had one too many pink drinks that you had written notebook full of songs about a high school crush; is this song about Finn?" Blaine asks grabbing her arm before she's able to leave her bedroom.

"Why where you guys spying on us?" She asks as she totally tries to avoid Blaine's question.

"We were scared for Finn's safety," Puck chimes in, "you two were too quiet, then we heard the music so we came up here to check it out!"

"Okay, it was a song that I wrote a real long time ago, and we are not doing this song. Remember Puck, you are the lead singer of 'Twisted Dreams' not Finn." Rachel says as she throws Pucks words back at him.

"Oh hell no, if anybody sings this song with you, it's gonna be me!" Finn tells her sternly. Everyone is quiet, too shocked at Finn's reaction to speak.

Jake finally breaks the silence; "It could be a dope song for both groups to do together, I mean it talks about home and I think the harmonies would be wicked."

"He's right, ya know Rachel; our fans would eat it up; I think that it could be a chart topper." Quinn says as she tries to read Rachel's body language. The band hasn't heard her that much passion in a very long time.

Kurt, who still hasn't said a word finally spoke up, "Rachel listen to me, you know that I know what I'm talking about; this song could win you awards for best song, best duet, best collaboration hell best everything."

"Do you really think so? I mean, no one outside of this room can know the reason that I wrote this song; it would be a tabloid nightmare! But let me think about it, Okay?" Rachel answers. Does she want to put this very personal song out there to be judged? Would the subject of this song be found out? She has a lot to think about, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>The next morning the bands were climbing in the vans that Artie had provided for them to take them back to McKinley for a sound check. If everything went well the next few days, they would be able to go home for a few days before they started their tour.<p>

Flash! Flash! Click! The cameras starts flashing, microphones are forced into their faces and questions are being asked from every direction. "Why are both bands in town? Are the rumors true? Can you confirm?"

The guys helps the ladies into the vans, and as Finn climbs in he turns to the cameras and just replies, "No Comment!" before sliding the van door closed.

"WOW that was insane. How did they find out that we are here?" Rachel asks as she tries to catch her breath. The driver looks over at Kurt in the front seat and hands him a copy of the days Lima Times and there it is on the front page; 'Newsflash: The McKinley Stars are Chasing Twisted Dreams'; with a picture of them out at the football field two nights ago. "Who wrote that, how did they get that picture? Is there more pictures?" Rachel sobs.

"Well imagine this; the author of this article is none other than Jacob Ben Israel." Kurt snarls.

"Oh my God, he drove me crazy in high school!" Rachel sighs. "He asked me out every single day for months! I bet he'll be at the school today. He is insane."

Finn feeling sick to his stomach over Rachel's revelation, he remembers how Jacob followed her around like a lost puppy looks at her and promises, "He won't get anywhere near you. You have nothing to worry about. Let me call Puck and Sam real quick, so they can have a heads up." He says as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

Finn fills Puck in on the situation, and they decide on a plan before the vans pull into McKinley's parking lot. To a surprise of no one, the parking lot is full of vehicles. "Damn It! Get us as close to the side entrance as possible. I'll call Will and have him unlock the door before we get out of the van." Finn says as he dials Will's cell phone number.

While the vans are sitting at the side entrance waiting on Will to open them, Finn spots Jacob walking toward the vans. He had read the article on the way to the school and he really wasn't real happy with the way that Jacob had spoke about Rachel. It really was borderline stalker…ish. Leaning over in his seat and putting his arm around the back of Rachel's he looks at her and warns her that he would be hiding her from Jacob. Rachel, visibly frightened, just nods in agreement.

Once the door is opened and police arrives and backs up the paps, the band members start exiting the vans. Finn, true to his word wraps his strong arms around Rachel and shields her from the flashing cameras. "Where's Rachel? Where is my future wife?" Jacob is hollering over all of the other media.

Once inside Kurt and Artie looks at Rachel, who is still clinging on to Finn and informs her that they feel like she would be safer staying with them in Lima instead of going home alone. "Why? Jacob won't bother me out in LA. I've lived there for years and I have never had any problems. I want to go home for a few days!" she pouts.

"Rachel, he knows exactly where you live, and we have very reliable intel that he has been in your neighborhood more than once in the past month." Kurt tells her gently.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this Kurt? You are our manager; it is your job to keep us informed with the kind of stuff!" Rachel is pissed, she sobs.

Everyone gathers around her and in unisons tells her that they all were staying in Lima. "Rachel it is all of our responsibility to keep each other safe, we stay here." Santana tells her sobbing friend.

"And since we are all going to be together for the next couple of months, our band will have your back too." Sam adds as he rubs her back.

Finn, who still has his arms around her, looks down at her and tells her not to argue because the decision has been made…they were all going to stay in Lima for the next two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys now remember that not all is forgiven just yet between Rachel and Finn. They are getting along at the moment but there are still issues that are unresolved. Finn still needs to figure out about the funny feeling that he keeps having. Next chapter will be the kickoff of their tour in Lima. How much drama will Jacob Ben Israel cause? How long will it take for the next big fight between our favorite couple? Things are also going to be happening among other band members, but remember this is a Finchel FanFic. The song used in the chapter was 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. All lyrics are accurate except for the line about rum and coke, I changed it for obvious reasons. Until next time…reviews are loved<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I have had review request for a jealous Finn by giving Rachel another love interest…You will be seeing a very jealous Finn throughout this story, I promise but y'all need to remember that Rachel hasn't had more than the casual hookup in eight years for a reason. I was also asked about the guys singing a Bonnie Dune song with Cory on lead vocals (yes, I too think that Cory and Justin sounds a lot a like), I know that I will be using at least one of their songs. Also, I've had people ask why Finn and Rachel haven't worked things out before now, even though they all live in LA, they don't run in the same circle therefore avoidance has been the issue there. Now that I hope that I answered all of the concerns…Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the original characters nor do I own any of the music that I may use during this story. **

**Breadsticks and Tabloids**

Tomorrow is the first day of the Ole Lima Days Festival, between the hellish two weeks of dodging cameras and the release of the information that both bands would performing together on tour; the bands decides to go out to their old high school hang out Breadsticks for an early dinner and maybe even hit up a new karaoke bar 'Sylvester's' that has opened since the bands had left home. Finn, Puck, Blaine and Sam are sitting in the living room waiting on the girls to finish getting ready impatiently. "Damn, how long does it take to get dressed to go to dinner?" Puck grumbles.

"Oh Puck, don't you know that they have to look perfect before they can go out in public?' Blaine snickers.

"I personally don't care how long they take; I just can't believe that Mercedes came home to see us!" Sam says. At that moment there is a knock on the door. As he looks through the peep hole he continues, "I will always love that girl!"

"I will always love you too Sam!" Brittney says as she walks into the living room. Brittney and Santana have been spending a bunch of time together and Brittney is even considering on going on tour with them.

"Hey Britt, come on in and grab a seat;" Puck says as he yells upstairs "because all of the divas are taking way too much time to get ready."

At this time, all of the girls and Kurt starts coming down the stairs, "Hold your horses Puckerman, damn you all are stars and stars must always look their best when out in public!" Kurt sasses at Puck.

All of the guys look up at the parade of beauties walking down the stairs and all that you can hear is a collective Damn from the men. With a smirk Kurt whispers into Puck's ear "And from all of the drool that I am seeing on all of your mouths, the wait was well worth it!"

"ye…ah yeah, you are forgiven." Puck whispers back, never taking his eyes off of Quinn. Composing himself he loops his arm through Quinn's before asking, "Ladies are you ready for some much needed fun?"

When they arrive at Breadsticks' back entrance, because apparently that was the only way for them to get into anywhere the last couple of weeks; the guys helps the ladies out of the vans. Cameras start flashing as the media starts badgering them as they quietly walk through the open back door. "I wonder what the headlines will be tomorrow." Rachel says dryly.

Finn, who had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders replies, "Who cares? Tonight is about us having some fun. We have a long grueling tour ahead of us once we head out of here on Sunday."

"You're right, let's have a good time." She smiles at him. "Come on guys, let's all have a wonderful meal and tear this town up!" she laughs.

Artie had called ahead and asked that they have the largest booth reserved for them. Everyone decided against asking the restaurant to close to the public. As soon as they walked out into the dining area, cameras started flashing again. Artie walks up to the press and politely asks them to allow the bands to enjoy their meal in peace with promises of a press conference before the concert tomorrow.

The group places their order and is carrying on a group conversation when all of a sudden they are interrupted. "Well, well, well what brings the Rachel Berry back to Lima? Did you hear that I had moved back and was hoping for another chance with this?" Jessie St. James asks as he runs his arms up and down his chest.

Rachel turns as white as a ghost and just whispers, "Jessie."

Finn subconsciously pulls her closer toward him before he looks up at Jessie and seethes, "Really Jessie? I find it hard to believe that you haven't heard that we were performing at the festival this weekend, I mean it's been all that the Lima Times has been talking about for weeks."

Jessie notices how close that Rachel and Finn are sitting next to one another before turning his nose up and spitting out, "Finn, I didn't even see you sitting there…have you seen Tracey? I'm sure that she would love to catch up with you. I know that I have regretted messing up my chances with Rachel; I'm sure that she feels the same way."

Clutching onto Finn's arm tighter Rachel looks at Jessie and tells him that she didn't care how much he misses her, he would never have another chance with her, even if he hadn't failed in New York. She tells him that she realized a long time ago that she had never loved him.

"Look Jessie, we are trying to have a good time here in our hometown; so can you just get out of here?" Sam asks with a voice laced with hate.

"Why Sam, I never pictured you to be a bitter person, I mean, it's not like I slept with your girl Cedes." Jessie smirks as he winks at Mercedes.

"Oh hell no white boy, you ain't dragging me into this mess! Sam doesn't like you because you're an ass. I bet if I was to look up devil in the dictionary, I'd find a picture of you beside it." Mercedes says before reaching over and patting Rachel's leg before she continues, "You hurt Rachel on what should have been a special night for her, she was crowned Homecoming Queen, and her boyfriend was under the bleachers with one of the biggest sluts in McKinley."

"Well if she…" Jessie starts but is cut off by Puck who is now standing up beside him. "Don't you fucking blame that shit on Rachel…So help me God Jessie get the hell out of here now before I have our security take you out!"

"Oh how sweet, what Rachel, are you finally giving it up?" as he looks around the occupants of the table, "apparently to the whole band at that!" he seethes.

Rachel tightens her grip on Finn's arm because she can feel him trying to stand up. "Jessie, just get the fuck out of here now!" Rachel screams. By this time, they have the attention of everyone in the restaurant so Kurt motions for their security team to come over to the table to escort Jessie out of there.

"Fucking dick," Finn mumbles as he feels Rachel's tiny hand rubbing up and down his arm. "I could of really kicked his ass for saying those things to you." He says as he looks into Rachel's eyes. He knew right at this moment how much of a dick he had been to her eight years ago so he leans over and whispers into her ear, "I'm so sorry Rach that I blamed that whole mess on you."

"I know Finn, you have apologized for it enough, we just need to move forward, okay?" she replies to him.

After enjoying their meal, the group heads over to 'Sylvester's' to grab a few drinks and maybe enjoy a couple of hours of karaoke. They aren't surprised when they pull up to the front door to see more paparazzi standing across the street from the club. "Dear God, where in the hell did all of these rodents come from?" Mercedes asks before reaching for Sam's hand so he can help her out of the vehicle.

I don't know. I didn't know that the newspaper had so many photographers." Brittney says sincerely. "I thought that Jacob was the only media in town." She adds with a shrug.

"Yeah, you would think that someone famous was here or something." Kurt deadpans as he glares at the clueless Brittney.

"Come on guys, let's get in there and get our drink on!" Puck boasts, "I've been waiting for this night all week."

Of course with it being the hottest club in town, Sylvester's had a line wrapped around the side of the building, but Kurt had already taken care of getting them set up in a VIP section in the front of the club, so they were able to skip the line and walk straight into the club.

"Did you say that Sue Sylvester opened this after she was fired from McKinley?" Rachel asks Brittney.

"Yeah, she said something like if she couldn't beat them; she might as well join them or something like that." Brittney shrugs.

"That's odd considering that she made our lives a living hell the whole four years that we went to school there!" Rachel says bitterly.

"Yeah, I bet she isn't real happy that 'the glee club losers' are now more famous than she." Santana adds, "She was always trying to get Quinn and me to quit glee club and just concentrate on the Cherrios."

"I thought that we were here to get our drink on and not to take a walk down memory lane here!" Puck sarcastically says.

"Yep, Puck's right, we have proven them all wrong; let's drink to that!" Quinn squeals before she slams back her shot of Tequila.

Two hours later, all of them, way to drunk, make their way to their waiting rides. "WOW, I didn't plan on drinking that much or staying here this late." Rachel slurs. "And I can't believe how that woman slaughtered our song" she pouts.

"It's all good babe; you all will show them how it's supposed to sound tomorrow!" Finn tells her as he pulls her in closer to his side. His endearment catches everyone's attention but none of them are in the condition to question the meaning for it.

"Come on guys, let's get you all back to the house so you can sleep this off; y'all have a busy day tomorrow." Artie replies as he pulls the door of the van closed.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I'm never drinking again!" Santana says as she walks into the kitchen where everyone is sitting around the table appearing to be in the same shape as she is. "Who's fucking idea was it to drink that much again?"

"Morning Tana, and don't worry we all are feeling the repercussions of our night out." Rachel whispers. "I guess it's time for us to start getting ready to head over to the fair grounds. Santana I made pancakes, your plate is in the microwave. I'm going to go grab a quick shower and hope that it helps me feel better." She adds as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Man I hope all of the drama stays away today." Puck says as Artie walks into the kitchen holding up the latest copy of a bunch of tabloids.

"Don't count on that happening, the tabloids are full of pictures and 'quotes' about our night out and there are a lot of rumors swirling around over the living arrangements." Artie says as he tosses the tabloids onto the table. The very top one has pictures of Rachel in compromising positions with different members of 'Twisted Dreams' with the caption "Is Our McKinley Star Twisting with ALL of the members of Twisted Dreams?" The next one has several pictures of Rachel with Finn declaring, "Looks like the Drummer is winning the heart of Lima's Little Darling!"

"Oh my God, this is crazy…and I'm not sleeping with Puck…eww, I don't even like men!" Santana freaks out. "I hope Britt doesn't believe this crap."

"Yeah, well Rachel is going to flip out when she sees this, and somehow it will be my fault!" Finn says as he picks up one of the tabloids looking at a picture that looks like they are sneaking a kiss. "I'm sure in the hell ain't in the mood for a fight today!"

"Who's fighting?" Rachel asks as she walks in the room, immediately her eyes zoom in on the tabloids.

"You don't need to see these right now, Rachel. We will look at them after the concert today, I promise." Quinn says as she scoops up all the tabloids that she can carry.

"Why would tabloids cause fights between us?" Rachel asks with a puzzled look on her face. "We've all been in this business long enough not to let them gossip rags bother us; so let me see them Quinn…please."

"Uhmm, I'm heading for the shower now." Finn says as he practically runs out of the kitchen.

When Rachel first sees the pictures, her very first thought was how good that she and Finn looks together. As she glances at the headlines, her eyes are full of shock before she speaks, "What the Hell? Finn and I haven't kissed. Damn they are portraying me as a harlot, so I guess that I'm sleeping with all of you? And why did Finn assume that I would be mad at him over these?" she asks as she looks at her friends.

"I think it's a nature reaction," Kurt shrugs "he probably figured that you would blame him for being so close to you."

"Really, because I have had my picture taken with every damn one of them this past week!" she says angrily. "Does he really think that I'm that big of a bitch? I'm not mad at him, he was protecting me from the paparazzi and I really appreciate it. I need to go talk to him." She says before she walks out of the room to follow Finn up the stairs.

"Ummm guys, does anyone know what's going on with those two?" Sam asks as he points at the stairs.

Kitty, who had to finish wrapping up a film that she had been working on spoke up, "There was always a weird vibe between those two. I always assumed in high school that it was because they liked each other but were too stupid to realize that the other felt the same way." She shrugs.

"You know what Kitty, you are right. They went from being almost best friends to avoiding each other. I just always assumed it was because of the Jessie and Tracey drama." Kurt tells her before looking around at their friends.

"I think that there is still so much of this story that we don't know about. Sam you said something that night at the football field that I didn't understand, and to be honest I forgot about it until now since they've been getting along." Quinn tells Sam.

"Yeah dude, what did you mean when you told her that it was just us and that we wouldn't hurt her?" Puck asks.

Sam looks at Kurt, who just nods his head before Sam spoke, "Okay guys, what I'm about to tell you doesn't go outside of this room, deal?" he pauses waiting for everyone to agree before he continues, "I saw Rachel that night, she was standing on the top bleacher just like she was when we found her, That Matthew guy from the wrestling team had walked up to her…I don't know what he said to her but she immediately stood up and started climbing up the back of the bleachers."

"What do you mean; she climbed up to the back of the bleachers? That's easily 50 feet off of the ground. If she had fallen off of there she would have been lucky to have only been hurt severely." Santana asks, tears starting to fall from her eyes; almost afraid to know the answer to her question.

Sam practically screams out, "I ran up the bleachers and pulled her down! By the time that I got there Matthew was gone and Rachel refused to tell me what he had said to her, or why she acted that way!"

"Okay, we need to figure out exactly what in the hell happened that night! Because right now it sounds to me like Sam thinks that my best friend was trying to take her own life that night!" Quinn sobs.

Kurt pulls Quinn into a hug; with his head hung down he simple whispers, "She was."

"What are you talking about? Come on man, this affects every single person in this room. She is our friend." Artie tells Kurt.

"That was eight yea…"Kurt stutters before he is cut off by a very angry Puck.

"Dude, we just found her in the same place not too long ago." Puck hisses.

"No, no, no way would Rachel ever think about that!" Quinn rages, "You are lying Sam, she would never do that not then and certainly not now."

"Does any of this have to do with Rachel's feelings for Finn? Do any of you have any clue on how he feels about her now?" Kitty asks the group.

"No, but I think that it's time to find out!" Blaine answers. "There are still unresolved feelings there; it may not be love or lust but it's definitely something there." Jake answers. "After the show, we need to find out what we can."

"How about a girls night out and you guys do something together?" Mercedes asks.

"As long as you take Porcelain with y'all" Puck smirks.

"Come on guys, you all need to get ready to head to the fair grounds.

Meanwhile upstairs

Rachel hitches her breath when she spots a shirtless Finn sitting on his bed. She can't help but to admire his gorgeous body. He feels her eyes on him and turns to look at her, "You can come in." he tells her.

"Finn, I thought that we had agreed not to assume what the other one would do or think anymore. I'm not angry about those damn pictures. It's just a part of this business." Rachel tells him.

"I know; it's the part that I hate the most." Finn shrugs, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"You know that you have every right to be mad about them too. I mean, I'm not but you were merely trying to protect me from the psychos and now all of your female fans are going to think that you're with me. Hell apparently I'm sleeping with all of you." She says.

As he tries to shake the image of a naked Rachel underneath him out of his head, "I really don't care what they think. I'm not one of those guys who constantly hook up with fans. I can honestly say that I have never been photographed with a female before." He shrugs.

"So see, you can be upset because you have been now photographed with me." She replies as she makes sure not to look into his eyes that are now staring at her.

"I'm not. I'm happy that you're back in my life. We've got six months of tabloids ahead of us, so let's make a deal. We're just gonna let the rumors roll off our backs, okay?" he asks as he crosses the room and stand in front of her.

"Okay." She whispers as she feels that oh so familiar tingle that she feels when he wraps his arms around her.

"Good, now scat!" he laughs as he slowly releases her, "We don't need to be late for our first show, right?" he says with a wink.

Rachel unable to form words just shakes her head no and turns to walk out of his room.

The bands arrive at the fairgrounds, surrounded by private security guards and uniformed police officers; they make their way to the back of the stage where there are trailers for them to get ready in. The girls head into the first one as the guys walk to the second one.

The girls had just finished getting their hair and make-up done, having a few minutes downtime; they decide to just chill together in the lounge area of their trailer.

"So Rachel, we decided that tonight after the show that we are going to have a girl's night out. Oh course we will have to take Kurt with us too." Santana says.

"That sounds like fun; I'm game." Rachel says. (Remember she doesn't know that her night was going to consist of being badgered by her friends.)

"It's almost show time! The guys are going on first, then we are going to do 'Picture' before our set. Then we will finish the show with the song that Finn wrote." Quinn tells her before picking up her cell phone to call Blaine and have him come on over to their trailer. Not even a minute later there's a knock at the door. Rachel, assuming that it was Blaine goes to open the door, "Blaine, you don't have to…" She stops when she notices that it isn't Blaine standing outside of their trailer. "What in the fuck do you want!" she seethes when she sees Tracey's smirking face staring back at her.

Before Tracey has a chance to say anything, Finn is standing in between the two girls, "What do you want Tracey? You aren't supposed to be back here! You need to go." He seethes as he unconsciously moves closer to Rachel.

"Well that's no way to speak to a lost love Finn." Tracey says as she bats her eyes at him. "I've missed seeing you around here. I was thrilled to find out that your band was going to be performing here tonight. Of course, no one cares about HER band."

Finn is standing so close to Rachel that he can feel her tense up, he starts rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her down. He takes a deep breath before he looks Tracey straight in her eyes and says, "Tracey, Rachel has more talent in her pinky finger than you do in your entire body; our bands will be touring together for the next six months, and I can honestly say that I couldn't find a better group of people to be spending so much time with."

"You are looking forward to spending time with the hobbit?" Tracey spits.

Before Finn is able to stop her, Rachel lunges for Tracey, her hand making contact with Tracey's face. "Get the fuck out of here. You may have ruined my high school years because of your jealousy…but this…I deserve, we worked our asses off to get to where we are. Now get the hell out of here before I have you banned from the festival." Rachel seethes.

Tracey turns around to walk around, Finn can feel Rachel's body shaking so he wraps his arm around her and steers her back inside of the trailer.

"WOO HOO Rachel, I have waited for years to see you do that to her!" Santana boasts.

Finn, not paying any attention to the looks that he is getting from the rest of the buses occupants turns to Rachel and asks her if she is okay. When she turns to look at him, he notices the very look that she used to give him every single time that they saw each other after the homecoming incident. Before he is able to say anything about it, Rachel pulls herself out of his arms and asks him to leave the bus.

Quinn, Santana and Blaine notice the change in Rachel's demeanor. Blaine asks her if she wants to talk about whatever it is that's bothering her. She tells her band mates that there isn't anything to talk about and that it's time to start heading to their positions for the concert. Rachel walks out of the trailer without saying another word to anyone and starts walking with the security guard to the backstage. After a shared knowing look the rest of the band follows after her.

After a flawless performance from both bands and their collaboration, the stagehands are setting up the final set. The final set consisted of one song that Finn had written. Unknown to them all that Rachel was the one who was on his mind when he wrote it.

Finn: I know it's late/ I know you're weary/ I know your plans don't include me

Rachel: Still here we are/ Both of us lonely/ Longing for shelter from all that we see

F: Why should we worry?/ No one will care, girl

R: Look at the stars now, so far away/ We've got tonight/ who needs tomorrow/ we've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay/ Deep in my soul I've been lonely/ All of my hopes so fading away and I've longed for love./ Like everyone else does/ I know I'll keep searching after today.

F: So there it is, girl/ we've got it all now

R: And here we are, babe/ What do you say?

Puck and Quinn: We've got tonight/ Who needs tomorrow?/ We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?

Blaine: I know it's late and I know you're weary.

Santana: I know your plans don't include me.

Q: Still here we are

Q & P: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely

Jake: We've got tonight

Santana: Who needs tomorrow?

Sam: Let's make it last

B: Let's find a way

F: Turn off the light

R: Oh come take my hand now.

P & Q: We've got tonight, babe why don't we stay?

F & R: We've got tonight, why don't we stay.

Finn and Rachel were so lost into each other that they didn't even notice that the rest of the band members had already walked of stage. The sound of the audience erupting in loud clapping and cheers was the only thing that could break the spell that they found themselves in. Embarrassed, pleased and oh so confused; Finn and Rachel grabbed hands and bowed before exiting the stage.

**Okay, it only took me about two hours to figure out what song our gang should sing. I really tried to find a song that Glee hadn't already covered. As you can see, I failed in finding one that said what I wanted it to say for this chapter, but boy of boy I found plenty for other times in this story. Next chapter the bands will be on the road, Finn and Rachel both are trying to figure out their feelings for each other and things will start heating up between other people that are along for the ride. Our favorite bands are heading for trouble. Maybe this trouble will help Finn figure out what he feels. I also plan on slipping in a little more of their back story from Finn's point of view. Read and Review. I hope that you guys are still enjoying this story. **


	5. Listen to the Bells & Learn to be Free

**AN: How about some partying? This chapter will also have some drama. Consider yourself warned. As promised you will hear more of Finn and Rachel's back story, from both of their point of views. The characters have taken over with my story; so I am only listening to them on how they want their stories told. There will be flashbacks in this chapter, they will be in italics.**

**I totally ctrl+all+deleted this whole chapter. SHHHH! Don't tell Erica. I must say thank you to Allie, Erica and Sara…because they are most certainly my support group. Whoever said that you couldn't find true friends on social media really doesn't have a clue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my errors. **

* * *

><p>Listening to The Bells and Learning to be Free<p>

Quinn notices that Rachel; whose foal mood has returned as soon as she stepped off the stage, was currently sitting alone in the corner of the room writing in her notebook. Being friends for so many years, she knows that Rachel's writing a 'poem' and she knows who the subject of it is. She pulls Santana away from Brittney and whispers in her ear, "We need to get Rachel in a better mood. She's writing and you know what that means."

With a nod of her head, Santana grabs the attention of the room, "Alright anyone who has testosterone in your body, get your ass to the media room," holding up her hand to stop the interruption, "the only exception is Kurt."

Mercedes kisses Sam before adding, "It's time for some girl talk, and what I mean by talk, I mean drinking, dancing and partying the night away."

"Fine, Fine we're leaving!" Jake huffs as he pushes Puck out of the room.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes after the guys went upstairs, Kitty attempts to get Rachel talking, "Hey Rach, what'cha writing? Are you gonna let us see?"<p>

"Oh, its nothing, I'm just jotting down some ideas." Rachel answers as she tries to close her notebook; she is stopped by Santana, who takes it out of her hand.

Reading the words that has been written down Santana tell her, "Rachel, this is beautiful!" Santana hands the notebook to Quinn and Mercedes for them to see it.

"Stop, give it back to me; it's personal." Rachel says furiously as she attempts to retrieve her notebook.

By this time, Kurt has possession of the notebook; tired of all the dodging between his brother and best friend, "Is this about my brother? I want to know what in the hell is going on between you two! I'm so done with the bull crap Rachel; we all are!"

"Stay out of my business, Kurt; and give me my damn notebook!" Rachel screams with tears in her eyes.

"NO! Rachel we all know that this song; just like so many others, is about Finn. It's time to let it go!" Cedes angrily answers.

"Fine, I'll tell you all…I'll tell you everything," she whispers "I'm not gonna lie, I really had strong feelings about Finn and I've been fighting them from coming back."

_It's the summer before Rachel's freshman year and she spends all of her time at Kurt's house since her parents aren't ever home. Finn has been spending more time with them instead of spending his summer getting in trouble with his friends. Rachel couldn't be any happier to get to spend time with Finn. Tonight they have a bonfire planned; most of the freshman and sophomore classes are invited. _

_The party starts at seven and Carole made her boys promise that it would be over at midnight before she heads to the airport to fly to Washington D.C. to spend a few days with Burt. As soon as Carole's driver pulls out of the driveway Puck pulls in. Getting out of his car, he opens up his trunk and pulls out one of the three kegs smirking, "The Puck has arrived; time for panties to start dropping."_

"_Eeww no, I don't think so; I'm the only one here with panties on and they sure won't be dropping for you!" Rachel tells him while holding the door open for him._

"_Oh come on Berry pie, it would so raise your social status being with me." Puck jokes. _

_Later that night about 20 intoxicated teenagers are sitting around the bonfire having a good time. Rachel is currently sitting beside Finn on one side and a new guy, Jessie. Jessie's kind of hot and he really seems interested in Rachel. Rachel has spent all night failing to get Finn's attention. Feeling neglected and hurt, she accepts Jessie's invitation to dance. Rachel and Jessie are swaying to the slow love song; Rachel feels Finn's eyes on her, she tenderly kisses Jessie. After a couple more dances and kisses; they make their way back to their spot around the bonfire. As soon as she sits down, Finn asks her bitterly if she was having fun with the weird ass new kid. Sensing jealousy; and liking it, she tells him yes and that she's tired of being alone. "Whatever." Finn tells her as he stands up and walks away. Rachel feels like she's going to be sick, she excuses herself and follows him to the tree swing that he's sitting on._

"_What's wrong with you Finn?" she asks grabbing the chains on the swing, unintentionally standing in between his legs. Her eyes lock with his, "Talk to me Finn."_

"_I think that Jessie guy is a jerk. I have a feeling that you are going to end up getting hurt." He whispers._

"_Finn, that's sweet but seriously I'm tired of not being special to someone, and it's not like I have guys beating down my door to date me." She answers._

_This triggers something, he rationally thinks that it's all of the beer in his system ; he reaches up and pulls her face down to his, giving her the most amazing kiss that she'd ever felt." She melts into his lap, intensifying the kiss before he pulls away._

"_Sorry Rachel; I shouldn't have kissed you." He tells her as he helps her up from his lap._

"_Why?" she sobs._

_Feeling like an ass, he just tells her, "Because we are friends. I don't want to ruin that." He answers. _

"_Too late for that, don't ya think?!" she says before storming away and going straight into the house._

"Wow, I never knew that you two had kissed that night." A shocked Kurt says.

"Diva, why haven't you ever told any of us about that?" Mercedes asks.

"Because I was embarrassed, Finn turned me down. I felt stupid because I honestly thought that he liked me too." Rachel shrugs.

"Rachel, I don't want to sound insensitive but I have to ask, why are you still angry over that? That was what eight or nine years ago?" Brittney asks.

"Yes it was but that was the first time that I had my heart broken, but that isn't the only reason why I still have anger toward Finn." Rachel states as she starts to tell her friends about another time that Finn had hurt her.

_It's Monday before the homecoming game and dance; the homecoming court had been announced, Rachel is on cloud nine because she is on the court; of course Jessie wasn't and he didn't want to go to the dance, but she's not going to let him ruin her good mood._

_It's the end of the day, she closes her locker and turns and runs straight into Tracey. "You know that you were nominated as a joke, right?" Tracey smirk "you won't win because no one wants an ugly ass midget on our homecoming court."_

"_That's funny; jealousy doesn't look well on you Tracey, because I must have missed your name on the announcement." Rachel sneers._

"_Oh that's alright, because at the end of the night, I'll be the one in bed with the king; you know my boyfriend, the quarterback?" Tracey laughs._

"_He deserves so much better than you." Rachel whispers, "He's such a great person…and you are not."_

"_Oh always the dramatic one; just have your 'it's an honor to be nominated' speech ready." Tracey deadpans as she walks away when she spots Finn walking toward them. She knows that Rachel is watching them so being the evil person that she is; Tracey wraps her arms around Finn's neck and kisses him. She looks back over her shoulder and smirks before walking in the opposite direction hand in hand with Finn. Before they are out of ear shot Rachel spats with a flip of her hair, "Well good luck with that, I have no plans on leaving the game alone either."_

_The week quickly passes and Rachel hasn't had to deal with Tracey all week since she had to report to cheerleading practice every day that week. Coach Sylvester insisting that her Cherrios had to be perfect during the homecoming game. Rachel didn't plan on being a Cherrio; she was perfectly content on being only in Glee since her future is resting totally on her talent. Santana convinces her to try out for the squad because she has some killer dance moves and is super tiny so she is perfect for the top of the pyramids. _

_Finally, Friday arrives and she's so excited about the game tonight. Every member of the court was going to be escorted around the field in convertible sports cars during halftime, she has fallen in love with the car that she was going to be in, and her daddies has convinced the owner to sell it to them for her. Jessie has been a jerk all week, so she decides to avoid him all day. His negativity would just bring her down. He too has told her all week that she was nominated as a joke. He coldly told her, "Come on Rachel, you're a freshman. Why would a freshman win homecoming queen?" _

_Jessie tells her to have fun at the game and that he'd have his cell phone on if she wanted to call him after she lost. Like every other home football game, the Cherrios has to be there two hours before the game to 'tweek their routines'. Rachel pulls into the parking space beside Quinn's car, where Quinn and Santana are waiting on her. _

"_Are you excited about tonight?" Quinn asks Rachel. _

"_I am trying to be but, after hearing all week how I was only nominated as a joke; it's kinda hard to be excited." She sadly says._

"_Don't listen to them Berry, Tracey's just jealous because her ass wasn't nominated and Jessie is just a jerk!" Santana tells Rachel as she loops her arm through hers._

"_I really don't know why you don't dump him Rachel; he treats you awful." Quinn states as she loops her arm through Rachel's other arm. "Let's get to the field before Coach Sylvester flips out on us."_

_It's finally halftime, the Titans are up twenty-four to nothing and the announcer has just summoned all the members of the homecoming court to their cars. Rachel finds her cherry apple red Chevy Camaro but she's not expecting to see Finn sitting on the back of it. "What are you doing? This is my car, get out!" she growls._

"_Sorry princess but we have to share cars this year and this is the car that Figgins told me to climb in. Go find another one if you don't like it." Finn sneers._

"_Nope, when I said that this was my car, I meant literally. So I guess that I can stomach sitting beside you long enough to make it around the track." She says as she climbs into her car and sits beside him with a smirk. _

_Rachel can't contain herself. Not only was she part of the homecoming court but she was the first freshman ever named queen. She walks back over to the sideline to get ready for the second half of the game. Quinn pulls her into a big hug and tells her that she saw Tracey leaving the stands when they announced her as queen and Finn as king. Rachel laughs and tells her that Tracey is just a sore loser. This is the Best. Night. Ever…or so she thought. _

_The Titans had throttled the visiting team. After the mandatory meeting after all games, Rachel is walking up the bank beside the grandstands to walk to her new car. She is almost to the top of the hill when she sees Jessie and Tracey coming out from under the bleachers. "What the hell? I didn't know that you were here Jessie; and why are you with her?" Rachel whispers, she's not naïve she knows what goes on under the bleacher._

"_Well Tracey here called me up with an offer that I just couldn't refuse!" Jessie smirks._

"_Yeah midget, I gave him the opportunity to be with a real woman." Tracey snickers, "You know that if you'd worry about taking care of your man half as much as you do that stupid Glee club or your Cherrios, he wouldn't need to find a woman to take care of his needs." She says as she walks away. _

"I always knew that he was a jerk. I hated that guy. He didn't deserve you." Mercedes tells Rachel.

"Yeah I know that, but it still hurt like hell when he cheated on me. I went up into the bleachers to calm down…then that Matt guy from the wrestling team walked up to me and tried to force me under the bleacher with him. I had to fight him off; I was trying to get away from him when Sam showed up. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't come back out on the field that night?" she says with a tear sliding down her face.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about that, Rachel?" Mercedes sobs.

"Why so everyone could feel sorry for me? I mean, it was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life but instead my boyfriend cheated on me and a random guy tried to rape me!" She replies as her body shakes because she's crying so hard.

"Shhh diva, I can't imagine how you feel; but you made it past it. Neither one of them can hurt you anymore." Kurt tells her as he rubs circles on her back.

She tells her friends after she calms down a little, "That's the thing…what Jessie did to me really didn't hurt. I was embarrassed; but not hurt. The only reason I stayed with him was because I was so afraid of being alone."

"I don't understand why you think that you would be alone. You have always been a beautiful girl, Rachel. You wouldn't have been alone if you hadn't chosen to be." Brittney tells her petite friend.

"Okay, like Britt said Rachel, you rarely dated in high school. I get you being insecure then but I don't understand why you won't try to have a relationship now." Santana replies.

Rachel goes into a long speech about how she didn't have time to date right now, she has to concentrate on their band.

When she is done ranting, Quinn reminds her that everyone else in the band were in relationships.

"So we're not taking that as an excuse." Kurt tells her with his hands resting on his hips. "So tells us really why you won't give anyone a chance? I know for a fact that several very handsome, wealthy men in Hollywood have tried to take you out."

Rachel just looks down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with her friends before she says, "Because I'm not able to give away my heart. It still belongs with someone else."

"Please tell me that someone else isn't currently upstairs banging on those damn drums!" Santana asks before screaming, "because I'm about to go up there and shove them drumsticks up his ass."

"I can't help it, San…I have tried…I don't know what it is. I feel like I'm tethered to him." Rachel whispers.

"Okay, I thought that this was a party? No more tears, it's time to have some fun." Kitty tells the group as she walks over and grabs Santana's keyboard. "Now I want to hear this song…please?"

"I haven't even thought about what key I would want to sing it in. Right now, it's just a poem." Rachel tries desperately to reason with her friends.

Santana grabs her keyboard, "Do you trust me? Come on let's try it!"

Rachel knows that she isn't going to win this argument so she just nods her head and walks over to where Santana has set up. "Alright, let's give it a go. Not a word about this song, the last one someone found out about has been added to our play list, Okay?" she says as she looks around to her friends waiting on them to agree before turning to Santana and telling her that she is ready.

**Rachel:** Everyday I get a little bit closer to the resolution that I am not yet bullet proof/ Oh, the battle within rages on and on/ The neighborhood seemed so small The church on the corner has steps good for waiting/ I should go in but I'm tired of praying and anyway.

**Santana joins in**: I can't stop the bells/ Ringing since you've been gone

**Rachel: **I thought I was moving on but I feel nothing else/ I can't break the spell/ I still hear you every place/ Can't forget what I saw in your face/ I know every inch so well.

**Santana & Rachel: **I can't stop the bells/ Can't stop the bells/ Can't stop the bells/ I can't stop the bells/ Can't stop the bells.

**Rachel: **And it doesn't even matter what's going on/ The sound in my head is constant and I can't turn it off/ Oh, and patience is hard when you just don't know where all the waiting is taking you/ The church on the corner/ Torn down in December/ That kiss in the doorway/ I still won't surrender/ And anyway…

I can't stop the bells/ Ringing since you've been gone/ I thought I was moving on/ I think of nothing else/ I can't break the spell/ I still hear you every place/ You don't know what you left in your wake/ I guess I'm not so well/ I should feel what I feel for a moment/ Just see what I see/ And you know that I won't find peace/ Until you'll come back to me.

Oh I thought I was moving on/ But I think of nothing else/ I can't stop the bells/ I still hear you every place/ Can't forget what I saw in your face/ I know every inch so well.

**Rachel & Santana: ** I can't stop the bells/ Can't stop the bells/ Can't stop the bells/ I can't stop the bells/ Can't stop the bells, Oh.

The room erupts in applause before Kitty looks at Rachel and asks, "Are you sure that you don't want to release this? It's one of the most beautiful songs that I've ever heard."

"The emotions are so raw; diva you haven't sang with that much emotion in a very long time." Kurt tells his best friend while wrapping her up in an embrace.

"Rachel, you do know that I can go through our entire play list and tell you which songs that were written about him." Quinn says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I know…I have six notebooks just like this one and I'm ashamed to say that probably ninety percent of the lyrics are about him." She states honestly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile upstairs:<p>

Puck walks back into the media room and tells the guys to hurry up and get out in the hall to hear what the girls are singing. Careful not to be caught by the ladies, the guys slowly crept to the top of the staircase to listen to Rachel's song. Blaine whispers that this is a new song because he has seen all of Rachel's lyrics and he had never seen this one. This bit of information catches Finn off guard as he listens to her words.

"Damn you can almost hear her pain in her voice." Sam mutters.

"Dude, shut up; I would like to hear the words since that's why Puck called us out here." Finn angrily whispers. Finn can't explain the impact that this song has on him, he immediately wonders if she wrote this about him. She hasn't spoken two words to him since before the run in with Tracey earlier tonight. Once Rachel and Santana finishes and they hear the girls (yes, and Kurt) clapping they start to get up to walk back to the media room, Finn and Puck stops when they hear what Quinn tells her. The two stand there and listens to the rest of the conversation. As they are walking back to the media room Finn grabs Blaine's arm and whispers as he keeps replaying the lyrics in his head, "Do you think that song is about me?"

"No doubt…Look Rachel will have my head on a platter for telling you this, but I'd say that ninety-five percent of her songs are about you one way or another." Blaine shares with Finn.

"Okay, I get that; but why didn't she report what happened that night?" Finn asks honestly confused. Sam had just told the guys what he saw that night.

Jake speaks up then, "You do realize that she had just been told by your girlfriend that she wasn't good enough; her boyfriend had just banged your girlfriend; she knew that she couldn't have you and then a guy tried to harm her?"

"Don't forget that it was supposed to have been one of her must memorable nights in high school." Sam chimes in.

"Finn, straight up man; what do you feel about our tiny diva?" Puck questions "and before you deny what we all know; it's time to man up and be honest."

Raising his hands up like he's surrendering; Finn just says "alright, okay…just chill and I'll talk about it."

"_Because you and I are friends and I don't want to ruin that." Finn answers._

"_Too late for that, don't ya think?" Rachel sobs before storming into the house._

_Finn follows Rachel up to her bedroom, knocking on her door lightly; he calls out "Rachel, may I come in?" he whispers. _

"_Go away Finn. I never want to speak to you ever again." Rachel says between sobs._

_Finn turns the doorknob; even though he knows that she has it locked. But, he isn't going to give up on talking to her so he walks into his own bedroom and walks through the shared bathroom. He stops in his tracks when he sees her shaking body lying on top of her bed. "Look Rach, you owe me the opportunity to explain."_

"_There's nothing to explain. You kissed me and I'm foolish enough to believe that you could care for me." she says as she continues to avoid looking in the direction that he is standing in. _

"_That's where you're wrong Rach; I do care about you! Please look at me?" he asks before walking over and sitting down on her bed. _

_Startled by feeling her bed dip from his weight; Rachel shoots up off of the bed. "What are you doing? Finn, I'm not in the mood for your head games."_

"_I just want to talk to you, I'm not playing any games." He sighs._

"_Why did you kiss me?" she asks why pacing back and forth in front of him._

_Reaching out and grabbing a hold of her wrist to stop her pacing "because I wanted to."_

"_Oh really, how pathetic Finn; you don't have any feelings for me…oh, I know what it is; you thought that I'm drunk enough that I wouldn't mind messing around with you!" she seethes._

"_If that was the case, then why did I stop?" he asks, still grasping on to her wrist. _

"_No…I know what this is, you know that Jessie likes me. You don't want me but you don't want me to be with anyone else either." She huffs as she pulls out of his grasp._

"Whoa, you made out with Berry, and after all of these years you never told me one word bout it?" Puck sneers.

"Dude, I promised her that I wouldn't tell a soul." Finn replies.

"And that one kiss ruined your friendship? Sorry but, I don't buy it!" Jake says crossing his arms waiting on the rest of the story.

"No, that's not the only problem!" Finn whines.

_The next morning Finn wakes up after dreaming of Rachel all night. Deciding that he indeed does want to give a relationship with her a chance; he walks into the bathroom only to hear her speaking on her cell phone._

"_Sure Jessie, that sounds like a wonderful idea…I'd love to go out with you sometime…No, I swear, Finn means absolutely nothing to me. He's just Kurt's pain in the ass step-brother."_

_Ouch that hurts, clearing his throat; Finn whispers "Rachel, can we talk?"_

_Rachel ends her call with a promise to call later before turning to face Finn, She coldly asks; "Yes? What do you want?" _

" _I just want to apologize for last night and I want to ask ya if you want to do something together…But I guess not since I'm just Kurt's pain in the ass step-brother." He sneers._

"_You are only asking me out because you eavesdropped on my conversation with Jessie!" she growls as she attempts to push him out of her room._

_Wrapping his arms around her tiny body, he leans down and places a tender kiss on her lips before whispering, "Do you really believe that?"_

_As she pulls away from his grip she spats," Yes I do…I'm not a game to be played. I hate you and stay away from me!"_

"So that's when the friendship ended?" Sam asks. Finn just nods his head.

"That just doesn't make any sense; she has written hundreds of songs about you; she has never hated you." Blaine pipes in.

"Yeah, but most of the ones that I've heard is about heartache." Puck answers.

"The question now is, how do you honestly feel now?" Sam asks Finn.

"Do you want to be with her?" Blaine questions.

"Do you love her still?" Puck asks Finn.

"What? What do you mean, Love? I never said anything about love!" Finn stutters, "and I'm not sure how I feel!"

"Finn, we all know that your feelings are still strong, and for you to still to be confused about them; there is not doubt that it's love." Jake points out seriously.

"I just can't believe that all of this anger is over her turning you down after you telling her that it couldn't happen." Sam says shaking his head, "Real mature."

"I was sixteen, dude." Finn defends.

"But you're not anymore, you two need to figure it out." Blaine tells Finn before sipping his beer.

"Uhm, I thought we were until she went all batty on me tonight and kicking me out of their trailer." Finn answers.

"What happened before then? I mean we all know how moody our dive can get?" Sam asks.

Blaine answers, "Tracey showed up!"

"Damn that bitch still manages to cause trouble for me eight years after we broke up!" Finn slurs. Trying desperately to change the subject Finn asks, "I wrote a new song; you wanna hear it?"

Curiosity overwhelms Puck about the subject of the song; shrugs his shoulders and says sure. Finn grabs a guitar before he begins belting out…

**Finn: **Don't let go, the ride isn't better alone

We're still alive, but something needs to change inside

Let's leave tonight and slip out into the cold, but stay awake and feel the warmth of the rising sun.

**Puck Joins in: **What are we waiting for?

What are we looking for?

I think that we live like we're free

Baby

What are we waiting for?

What are we looking for?

I think that we should live like we're free

Baby

I think we should live like we're free

**Finn: **You and me

Clear the skies, where the valleys meet the ocean lines

And take back the days that we lost and left behind

Keep our hearts and never too far apart

Never, ever too far apart

**Puck and Sam Joins in: **What are we waiting for?

What are we looking for?

I think that we should live like we're free

Baby

What are we waiting for?

What are we looking for?

I think that we should live like we're free

Baby

**Finn: **What are we looking for?

I think we should live like we're free

You and me

**Twisted Dreams: **What are we waiting for? (ooh)

What are we waiting for?

What are we waiting for?

What are looking for?

**Finn:**I think that we should live like we are free.

Baby

I think that we should live like we are free.

You and me

"WOW Finn, I think that you should start writing all of our stuff!" Jakes tells him as he gives him a high five.

"Okay Finn, are you going to stand there and tell us that you weren't thinking about Rachel when you wrote this?" Puck asks Finn, giving him a knowing look.

"Nope, I was totally thinking about her…but Puck I have no idea what to do to fix things between us!" Finn honestly answers.

"Oh don't worry about that, just leave that up to us." Blaine smirks.

"Yeah, you just keep writing those sappy songs and leave the figuring out Rachel to us." Puck agrees.

"Alright, we can start figuring all of that out when the sun rises; it's after 3:00 AM and both bands are due at the fairgrounds in less than six hours." Artie tells the guys.

"Yeah, dude maybe it is time to hit the sack, we don't want to be hung over during our show." Sam says as he heads down the stairs to find Mercedes.

"Yep, because if we are less than perfect; even though we ain't a part of their band, Rachel will not let us live it down." Blaine tells Finn and Puck before he heads to Kurt's bedroom.

"No we sure don't need a pissed off Rachel during the flight to the east coast. Remember we leave right after the show." Finn tells Puck.

"Sure hope everyone has everything that they want on tour packed already because we won't have time after the meet and greet after the show." Puck says as he and Finn walks down the hall, stopping at Finn's bedroom door he whispers to him that they would get everything figured out so he and Rachel could at least be friends again."

"Thanks man, see ya in a couple of hours, night." Finn tells Puck before closing his bedroom door and heads to the shower. Unable to think of anything else besides for the tiny woman that he knows has already retired in the adjoining bedroom; he knows that he would do anything to be with her. Finn gets out of the shower; slips on a pair of old basketball shorts and heads to bed; praying to grilled cheesus that he is able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied as you can tell they haven't hit the road yet. I wanted to get the bulk of their story out before they start being stuck on the bus for hours at a time. Songs used in this chapter were "The Bells" by Lea Michele and "Free" by Bonnie Dune. I hope that y'all are still enjoying this story and I hope to get to work on it a lot over the next few days. I need to work on Shatter Down My Walls too and that will probably be the next update I post. Please Read and Review. Happy Thanksgiving! Much love, Melanie<strong>


	6. Please Don't Let Go and Let me Fix You

Please Don't Let Go and Let me Fix you

**AN: Okay, obviously I was half asleep when I wrote and posted the whole "not part of her band" considering Blaine is a part of her band. The line was intended to have been spoken by Sam. Once again much love and thanks to Allie, Erica and Sara, honestly without them I would have probably given up. *Citrus Alert* and all errors are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't figured out how to obtain ownership of Glee or its characters nor do I own any songs that I may use through this story…On with the show.**

* * *

><p>After a well orchestrated plan by the others, Rachel finds herself sitting next to Finn in first class of the airplane. She sits quietly with her notebook clutched in her hands as she closes her eyes and leans her head back when she feels the airplane starting to taxi the runway. (Yeah, Rachel and airplanes really don't like each other.)<p>

Several minutes into the almost two hour flight to Boston, (They are scheduled to play at the TD Gardens the next night), Finn points to her notebook and asks her if he could see what she's working on. Rachel's only response was a shake of her head as she clutches her notebook to her chest.

"OOOkay; what's the big deal? It's not like I'm gonna steal your lyrics." He shrugs.

For the first time since boarding the plane, Rachel tells him "These words are extremely personal. What I write is for only my eyes." If she would have been standing, she would stomp her foot.

"Rachel, why do you act like this?" Finn asks.

"Finn, I'm not in the mood for a powwow; please find something to entertain yourself." She huffs effectively ending the conversation by putting in her ear buds.

Finn left in his own thoughts can't believe how stubborn Rachel is being. But than again she'd always been that way…

"_I said no Finn." Rachel argues as she flips her long brown hair._

"_Come on Rachel, I know that you want to see "The Devil Wears whatever" but let's see "Casino Royale" instead." He pleas with the tiny diva._

"_It's Prada; and absolutely not, Kurt and I have been waiting all week to see this movie. You'll just have to pretend to be Bond triple 0 seven on your own time." She huffs._

"_It's Double 0 seven; no wonder no one wants to hang with you. Your SO boring." He snaps as he steps up to the ticket window to buy their tickets. Oh, wrong move Finn Hudson; there stands the diva totally engulfed into a full blown Rachel Berry temper tantrum._

"_Calm down, Star; ignore him, don't let him ruffle your feathers." Kurt tells his best friend before reaching up and popping his brother in the back of his head, asking him what is he thinking?_

The pilot announces that they would be landing in approximately fifteen minutes. Tapping Rachel's should to gain her attention; he can't help but to notice the tears in her eyes. "We'll be landing soon." He whispers to her. He can't shake the feeling that somehow he's responsible for her tears.

The groups are met at the gate by members of the promotional company and of course the paps. Security clears the way for the band members to make it to their awaiting car. Again, thanks to all of the careful planning of the other members, Finn finds himself sitting beside Rachel again.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we go drop it down at that club down the street?" Santana asks after they were checked in their hotel and in the elevator heading up to the top floor to their individual rooms.<p>

Amongst mostly positive reactions, Rachel simply replies, "I'm not feeling well, I guess maybe jet lagged; I'm just going to relax in my room tonight, but you all have fun and be safe." As the elevator door opens and they all head to their own rooms.

Rachel decides to take a long bath before ordering room service after Quinn stops by to check on her before they all left for the club. Twenty minutes after she ordered her food, there's a knock on the door. Wearing nothing but a lacy camisole and boy shorts, she throws on her bathrobe to answer the door, assuming it's her meal (No one without an access key could reach their floor and everyone else has went out.) or so she thought, when she opens her door to find Finn standing there in tight black jeans and a snug fitting V-neck tee shirt holding a wine bucket in his arm.

"Finn, I thought that you went out with everyone else." Rachel stutters, shocked as to why he's standing at her door (and looking so good may she add).

"May I come in? I'd like to talk to you, please?" he replies.

Not having the strength to keep p the charade, she opens the door wider and nods her head yes. Unable to stand the silence any longer Rachel speaks up "Have you eaten yet? I've just ordered my food and I can call back and order you something."

"No I haven't, I'll call down and order something if you don't mind me eating with you." Finn answers.

As she hands him her room phone she tells him that she didn't mind. They sat in silence waiting on their food to arrive. Finn had poured both of them a glass of wine and they both are very interested in the bottom of their wine glasses. They are both brought out of their own thoughts when there is another knock at the door. Finn answers the door and tips the bellhop before closing the door. They sit in silence while they eat their meals, only briefly would they sneak a look at each other. After they finished their meal, Rachel unable to stand the silence any longer, clears her throat before whispering, "What did you want to talk about?"

Finn meets her eyes with his before he answers sincerely, "Us."

"Us, What about us?" she asks confusingly.

"Rachel I heard your song last night, and I heard you admit that it's about me; can we be honest here, please?" he whispers gently. Finn knows that he is treading on thin ice with this conversation, but he is tired of not knowing how she feels.

"I have been honest with you!" she fumes.

Infuriated; Finn jumps up from the bed and walks in front of her. His lips are mere inches from hers as he whispers, "Are you sure?" before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Rachel opens her eyes slowly and locks them with his eyes.

"I need to know how you feel." He says, never releasing his hold on her.

"Finn I have always loved you, but that ship sailed a long time ago." She whispers as she pulls away from his grasp.

"Rachel, I'm standing right here trying to show you how I feel; why can't you see it?" he asks as he attempts to touch her.

She dodges his touch and moves to the opposite side of the room before replying, "Finn, I dumbly assumed that you care for me once before."

"Rach…I'm trying to show you how I feel about you." He snaps.

"What's that? That I'd worked for a booty call?" she snaps back with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you really think that low of me?" he asks angrily, "because if that was the case, I could have gone out and found someone to hook up with tonight!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm just being realistic; you don't feel anything for me." She sobs.

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?" he whispers as he brushes away her tears.

"Come on Finn, be realistic. You know that you don't want to be with me." She replies still feeling the sparks from his touch on her cheek.

"Quit telling me what I feel. I know how I feel. When it comes to you, my feelings have never changed! Believe me, even after not seeing you for years; the feelings have always been there." He blurts out.

"Then how about telling me because I certainly don't know how you feel!" she screams as her tears return.

Finn slowly walks toward her, reaching for her hand, he pulls her close to him before whispering "I want you. I want to show you how I feel about you. You know that I'm not real good with words but Rachel I want you in my life." Never breaking eye contact with her he begs; "Please take a chance on me." before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

This time Rachel doesn't pull away, instead she leans into his body. She reaches her arms around his neck before whispering, "Don't break my heart." before kissing him on his neck causing him to involuntarily moan.

"Rachel we don't have to do this, that is NOT why I came to your room." He tells her, fighting the urge to throw her on her bed.

She stops her attack on his neck and asks him, "You don't want to sleep with me? She whimpers.

With a groan, he tells her that he definitely wants to make love with her but; he doesn't want her to think that was the reason for expressing his feelings for her.

"I believe you, I want you to make love to me..if if this is what you want." She says nervously.

"You are what I want. I've wanted you for years. All. Of. You." He whispers as he lifts her up and gently places her on the bed.

As she reaches for the belt of her bathrobe she whispers, "Please don't shatter my heart."

Finn leans down to kiss her now exposed collarbone as he slides his hands under her camisole; he looks in her eyes and promises her that he has no intentions of hurting her.

They slowly remove each others clothes, whispers of love and promises fill the room. Finn gazes at her body and whispers, "You're so beautiful, Are you sure that you want this?"

She nods her head as she wraps her long legs around his torso giving him her answer as he slowly enters her. "Oh God!" Rachel breathes.

"I know," is all that Finn can say, realizing that he has found his heaven. Their bodies move as one as they both head to their sweet release.

Finn feeling her walls clinching around his manhood, he knows that he wasn't going to last long. Refusing to cum without her, he shifts her legs over shoulders and increases his thrusts. He tenderly looks in her eyes and whispers "please baby cum for me."

That's all it takes, Rachel explodes around him causing him to follow. Finn rolls off of her, but never loses contact with her body, "WOW, that was better than I ever dreamt that it would be." Finn says as he fights to gain control of his breath.

"I know…wait, you've had dreams about us too?" she whispers.

"All of the time." He answers as he wraps her body up in his arms.

She snuggles into his chest before mumbling, "I feel like I've finally have found my home." before she slips into a blissful slumber.

"I think that I love you." He whispers before falling into his own deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The new couple is awakened by someone knocking on the door; looking over at the bedside clock, Rachel attempts to wake Finn up. "Finn it's late, you need to get up." She whispers as she shakes his body.<p>

"Umph" is the only response that she gets from the gorgeous naked man that's currently laying beside her.

"Come on Finn, some one is knocking on the door and we are so late for our morning meeting." She tells him as she straddles him.

"Ummm, baby; let them knock,or better yet; let's tell whoever it is to go away." He mumbles while sliding his hands up her thighs.

"Finn, do you want to be caught in my room? Do you want your band mates to know that you spent the night with me?" she questions him while rubbing her hands on his chest.

Finn opens his eyes and gazes at her before telling her that they were all going to know that she was his anyway and he really didn't care how they found out.

This made Rachel ecstatic. She leans down and kisses him good morning before crawling off of him to go answer the persistent banging on the door.

"What? Is the hotel on fire or something?" She glares at the unsuspecting Quinn.

"Noooo, you wouldn't answer the door and we are due to meet up with 'Twisted Dream' in less than twenty minutes." Quinn answers about the same time that she notices a foot sticking out from under Rachel's cover.

"Did you have company last night?" Quinn asks with a cock of her head.

Rachel just gives her a smile and tells her that she would meet them all in her room in twenty minutes before she closes the door on her shocked friend.

Still curious of to whom was in Rachel's room; she isn't paying attention and she runs straight into Puck.

"Hey there gorgeous, didn't I just see you in my bed a few minutes ago?" Puck smirks before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Yes sir and I fully expect round two after this stupid meeting. Is all of the guys awake?" She questions.

"All except for Finn; I'm going to head downstairs and get the spare key for his room so I can get in there and wake his ass up. You would think that he would be well rested since he stayed in last night." Puck snarls as he shakes his head.

"What? Oh my God, that's right. He didn't go out last night either. Yes, that is it." Quinn mumbles to herself.

"Would you like to include me in that conversation, Q?" Puck laughs.

"Well let's just say that Rachel wasn't alone in her room when I went to wake her up. I didn't see who was in there with her; all I saw was a foot." Quick says impatiently waiting on Puck to realize what she was saying.

"Holy fucking shit, Finn and Berry finally hooked up!" he screams loud enough to where everyone else on their floor could hear him.

"Dear Tom Ford; Puckerman, why in the world are you screaming like a banshee?" Kurt asks as he and Blaine walks out of his room.

"Damn Q; couldn't you wait until you were behind close doors to attach Puck?" Santana asks as she walks out of Brittney's room.

"Oh y'all gonna be flipping your shit too when you hear what Quinn just saw!" Puck tells them almost giddy-like.

"Seriously Puck; what are you, a girl?" Santana smirks.

"Just listen." Puck deadpans.

"Spill Quinn, I need to finish my morning ritual." Kurt says, more interested in his cuticles than what she has to say.

"Well, long story short; I went to wake our gold star up and she wasn't in her room alone." Quinn squeals.

"What did she go out last night and pick up a random?" Sam asks as he and Mercedes walks out of their room.

"You're joking right? Rachel hooking up with a random is like the saying Kurt is straight." Kitty answers as she and Artie walks up to the group in the hallway.

"And why in the hell are y'all standing in the hallway? Whose room are we meeting in? And where in the hell are Rachel and Finn?" Artie asks as he rolls toward Quinn.

Puck and Quinn just laugh and tell Artie that they are meeting in Quinn's room. On the way by Rachel's room; Puck bangs on the door and hollers, "Time to finish up in there, time for the meeting."

"Would someone like to tell me what's so funny, and again where are Rachel and Finn?" Artie asks after they are all in Quinn's room.

Quinn whispers (as if Rachel would hear her, you know she still hasn't showed her face) that she thinks that Finn and Rachel spent the night together.

Always the logical one of the bunch; Mercedes tells them that doesn't necessarily mean that they hooked up.

The band is taking bets on whether Finn and Rachel actually hooked up or not when they hear a knock on the door. Quinn tells them all to quiet down before she turns the doorknob to let the late arrivals in the room.

"Well; what are the odds of you two showing up at the same time?" Puck smirks.

"Rachel, the whole eight years that I've known you; you have never been late for anything." Blaine smirks.

It's so obvious to Finn and Rachel that they are busted. The reason that they were late was because they were discussing on how to tell their friends that they were going to give dating a try. Finn looks at Rachel as she looks at him but before either one of them are able to say anything…

"Yo Finn, was that your foot that Quinn saw when she went to wake Rachel up?" Puck asks.

"Must you be so crass, Puckerman?" Kurt replies.

"Well, we all want to know," Jake shrugs "and can you please quit calling him Puckerman because I never know if you're talking to me or him."

"Well" Rachel begins before Finn cuts her off.

"Yes, I was in Rachel's room. We had a lot to talk about last night and we realized that we both feel the same way about each other." Finn tells his friends as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"About damn time, Hudson; every single one of us knew how you two stubborn asses felt about each other." Puck replies as he wraps his arms around Quinn.

"Okay, now that is out of the way; time to discuss business before this turns into an orgy." Artie speaks up dryly.

"What'cha pouting about dude; at least Kitty is here. Marley will only be with us for a couple of days before she has to go back to LA." Jake sneers at their manager.

"Yeah well Brittney has to fly back to Lima in the morning, so can we get this ball rolling?" Santana asks as she plops down on Quinn's bed.

All of the sets are discussed and the decision who would go out on stage first. (They have opted to take turns 'headlining' the tour.) Kurt and Artie releases the groups with strict instructions to be ready by three o'clock and not a minute later so they could head over to the TD Garden for a final rehearsal before the show that is slated to start at seven o'clock.

Its 6:45 and The McKinley Stars are about to take the stage. The Twisted Dreams members sneak out to kiss and wish their significant other good luck as the promoter introduces each band member one by one. Rachel is the last to be called to the stage; she is stop by Finn on her way out to the stage where he gently kisses her and whispers, "I love you."

Rachel takes the stage and welcomes the crowd to the show before introducing the song that they were about to perform. "I wrote this song when I was very young, and the meaning behind it is as relevant now as it was then I hope that you enjoy it…

Shadows above the sand/ I waited so long to hold your hand

Falling in love helpless/ Just actin' stupid like kids/

We're so distracted/ yeah we've been careless/

It's not too late

Baby open your eyes and hold on tight

Just keep running and we can stay up all night

Don't let go-o-o- Don't let go

Flying high as a kite, no ground below

Got me up in the sky writing "don't let go"

Don't let go-o-o- Don't let go

Sometimes emotion fray/ like tiny little heartbreaks

Something I can't explain/ Just fighting stupid like kids

I'm so impatient/ and you're so reckless/

It's not too late

Baby open your eyes and hold on tight

Just keep running and we can stay up all night

Don't let go-o-o- Don't let go

Flying high as a kite, no ground below

Got me up in the sky writing "don't let go"

Don't let go-o-o- Don't let go

I know we pull, pull, pull on each other/ sometimes we spin, spin out of control/

But there's a string holding us together/ just gotta catch the wind, here we go

Baby open your eyes and hold on tight

Just keep running and we can stay up all night

Don't let go-o-o – Don't let go

Flying high as a kite, no ground below

Got me up in the sky writing "don't let go"

Don't let go-o-o- Don't let go

The rest of the McKinley Stars performance goes off without a hitch; the joint performance is flawless and the Twisted Dream's set has been perfect. Puck introduces the band and tells the crowd that the last song of the night was written by the drummer and he thought that it was the perfect song to end the night…

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

I will try to fix you

High up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what your worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face and I

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

I will try to fix you

After several group encores the bands find themselves back in their hotel for their last night in Boston because come seven o'clock sharp; they will be piling into their tour bus to travel across the eastern shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am definitely not the smut writer of the bunch, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Most of the rest of this story will concentrate on their interaction of the tour bus (unless the characters decide differently because they tell me what to say) Songs used in this chapter are "Don't Let Go" by Lea Michele and "Fix You" by Coldplay. I got the lyrics off of Lea's album for "Don't Let Go' and Google for "Fix You" Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think. Much Love, Mel<strong>


	7. Trouble on the Road

Trouble on the Road

**AN: Are y'all ready for some fun on the tour bus? I first must thank you all for all of the amazing reviews that I have received for this story. I really am happy that you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Much love to my twitter support group Allie, Erica and Sara. Seriously if it wasn't for our little powwows; I would have already given up on both of these stories. But then I promised that I would finish them both and that our favorite drummer would always get his happy endings and these are promises that I intend to keep.** **There is a major roadblock coming their way in the form of an opening act. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Glee or the original characters. I also don't own the songs that I may chose the songs for this story. (Honestly, finding the perfect songs is the hardest part.) Alright guys, here we go…**

* * *

><p>It's been a grueling two months on the road; Artie figured out in less than four hours that there was no way all eight band members and their significant others could share the same bus without killing each other; so he called the promotion company and requested to have another one waiting at their next date in New York. It was also determined quite quickly that no one besides Puck and Quinn could stomach to be on the same bus as Finn and Rachel. (Well at least they aren't fighting anymore, right?) Mercedes and Marley are in LA and needless to say Sam and Jake are both ready to start sleeping on the equipment bus with the production company; because let's face it; it really wasn't any better sharing a bus with Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittney.<p>

With a business in Los Angeles to run, Artie went back to Los Angeles with Kitty and left Kurt to 'babysit' the bands. Tonight, their show is at the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina; and thank God they are staying in a hotel after the show.

The bands woke up finding themselves sitting in the parking lot of the arena. Finn, Puck, Rachel and Quinn are lounging around drinking their morning coffee when they hear a knock on the door. Rachel unwraps herself from Finn's arms to open the door for an excited Kurt. (Kurt learned quickly not to just walk on this bus without knocking after catching his brother and Rachel in a very compromising position.)

"Good morning, Kurt." She says as she pushes the door open for the manager in charge.

"Morning, diva; is everyone awake and decent on this bus?" Kurt questions seriously. (Remember, he saw his brother's naked ass once already on this tour.)

"Yes Kurt; everyone's awake and dressed, come on in." she replies dryly.

"I'll be right back, let me go get the others; I have an announcement." He says while he jumps up and down like an excited three years old.

"Okay, get everyone else and just come in; I promise that we'll all behave." She smirks at his retreating form. Just a beat later, with the rest of the gang in tow; Kurt walks back into their bus. "I have news!" he shouts even before the joining members had a chance to sit down.

"Well are you going to fucking tell the rest of us why you're so damn giddy?" a very grumpy Jake asks.

"Artie signed a new artist and she's flying here to open up for y'all for the next couple of shows." He exclaims as everyone looks at him like he has grown a second head.

"Our shows are already over three hours long as is, why would we need an opening act?" Rachel asks as she gracefully sits on Finn's lap.

"Artie said that she is the next big thing," He tells the groups before adding, "as a solo artist and he thinks that she could learn a lot from Rachel about the business."

"Me? Why me, I didn't sign up to be a mentor Kurt; if I wanted to mentor I wouldn't have turned down The Voice when they asked." She says as she shakes her head no.

"Harmony, that's her name; said that you were her favorite female artist." Kurt tells her knowingly stroking her ego.

"Well, there's no doubt that I'm good at what I do but I am only as good as my band. No Kurt; like us this Harmony girl will have to learn the ropes by herself." Rachel replies seriously.

"Look Kurt, if you want this Harmony chick to open for us or whatever, that's fine and we will make sure that she doesn't embarrass the fuck out of our label; but babysitters we are not." Santana sneers.

"Damn, do I need to pass around a bottle of Midol?" Puck questions as he tightens his grip on Quinn because she's about to go all chick crazy on him he knows it. (One thing the guys figured out that these chicks are all about their "sisterhood")

"You think you're cute!" Quinn smirks at him before turning to look at Kurt and asking if they were going have to cut their sets to allow her stage time and what was she going to be singing.

"Well, that's the other thing; Artie wants her to sing a couple of Rachel's songs that you didn't add to the album." He mumbles.

Rachel, never one to really curse; growls "Oh fuck no; those are my songs and I did NOT release the rights of any of them to your company!"

"Calm down star, we know that; we were just hoping…"

"Well don't, it isn't happening, no one is singing any of my songs. Let me once again remind you that my songs are very personal and I am not willing to put them all out there, yet." She is pissed, really how could Artie think that it would be a good idea for someone else to sing her songs; someone that she didn't even know. Rachel reaches for her phone, "I'm calling Artie right now; if he as much as breathes one of my songs to this Harmony girl, I swear Kurt; I will pull away from this label quicker than you can say Gucci!"

"Rachel, honey it's five AM in LA; it was just an idea, we will figure something else she won't sing any of your songs, I promise." Kurt tells the tiny diva.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the bands are checked in their hotel and are getting ready to head over to the arena for rehearsal. Finn had treated all the ladies a trip to a day spa; because let's face it he just doesn't like an angry Rachel. Kurt calls Finn from the airport and tells him that he and Harmony would just meet them all at the arena and that their cars would be there in about fifteen minutes to pick them up.<p>

Their drivers finally maneuver the busy streets of Charlotte to the arena. Finn and Blaine are messing with the drums, as Sam and Santana tune their guitars and basses and Quinn and Jake are checking out the keyboards. Rachel has just finished her sound check, (hey if it's good enough for Berry, then Puck knew that he didn't have anything to worry about) when Kurt bounces in with a just as excited blonde.

"Oh my, she dresses like a blonde Rachel circa freshman year." Quinn whispers into her best friend's ear.

Unable to control her laughter, Rachel snorts in agreement.

"Ladies and gentleman; I am pleased to announce your opening act, Harmony." Kurt boasts.

"Hello Harmony, I'm the Rachel of the Rachel and the McKinley Stars." Rachel says as she extends her hand out to shake Harmony's hand.

"Oh, I know who all of you are; right here in this arena are my most favorite bands." Harmony answers with the fakest smile that Rachel has ever seen.

As she climbs the steps up to the stage and makes a beeline to where Finn and Puck are going over some arrangements; "Now right here stands a picture straight out of my dreams." Harmony purrs.

Jake grabs Quinn as Blaine controls Rachel before either one of them are able to attack. "Uhm Kurt, you may want to have a conversation with Harmony about Finn and Puck being off limits if you want an opening act." Santana whispers.

"Yeah, you're probably right…maybe I need to lay down the ground rules." He tells her as he walks over to where Harmony is currently undressing the guys with her eyes. "Harmony, there are a few things that we need to address before you start rehearsals; let's go back here to the office while the stars and dreams rehearse; okay?" he asks as he pulls her backstage to one of the offices to tell her what's what. After he closes the door he goes into great detail telling her that Finn and Puck are unavailable; as all of the tabloids are currently reporting as he adds that actually all of the men on this tour were currently in relationships. (You know the whole nip it in the bud concept, incase she was thinking about trying to hook up with any of the guys.)

With the promise of staying away from Finn and Puck (with crossed fingers behind her back) she heads back out to watch their rehearsals. As she takes a seat in the audience Rachel and the McKinley Stars starts another new song…

(Rachel)

I get lost in your eyes

And I feel my spirits rise and soar like the wind

Is it love that I am in?

I get weak in a glance

Isn't this what's called romance

And now I know

Cause when I'm lost

I can't let go

(Quinn)

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for

You can take me to the skies

It's like being lost in heaven

When I'm lost in your eyes

(Rachel)

I just fell, don't know why

Something's there, we can't deny

And when I first knew was when I first looked at you

(Quinn)

And if I can't find my way

If salvation seems worlds away

Oh, I'll be found

When I am lost in your eyes

(Rachel)

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for

You can take me to the skies

It's like being lost in heaven

When I'm lost in your eyes

(Both)

I get weak in a glance

Isn't this what's called romance?

Oh, I'll be found

When I am lost in your eyes

The guys all are cat calling from the wings as the Stars finish up their set and walks over to where they have been watching their rehearsal. Amongst gagging gestures from Jake and Sam, Finn and Puck kisses their significant other before walking out with their band to start their own rehearsal…

**Puck & Finn**

Baby it's the way you make me

Kinda get me go crazy

Never wanna stop

It's gotta be u (uh huh, uh huh)

I can't control it anymore

I'll never felt like this before

Mmm, you really make me lose my head

My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)

**Sam & Jake**

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

All the way

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

Everyday

I promise you I will be true, yeah

It's only you

**Puck & Finn**

Now I know why I was born

You feel my feelings one by one

Can't see the world I'm walking through

Cuz baby I only see you, oh yeah

Baby it's the way you make me

Kinda get me go crazy

Never wanna stop

**Sam & Jake**

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

All the way

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

Everyday

I promise you I will be true, yeah

It's only you

**Puck & Finn**

Baby it's the way you make me

Kinda get me go crazy

Never wanna stop

And you know

I can't see the world I'm walking through

Cuz of you, yeah

It's gotta be you, all the way

All that I ever wanted

It's gotta be you, I will be true, yeah

It's only you

**Sam & Jake**

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

All the way

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

Everyday

I promise you I will be true, yeah

It's only you

As with most of their rehearsals here lately, neither band performs more than one or two songs so they can rest their vocal chords and just relax before the show but today they were planning to decide on their playlist for when they went back to Lima next week to perform at the Strawberry Festival. It has already been decided that they were going to perform together since they had already performed all of their individual songs at the Ole Lima Days festival so long ago. As they are getting ready to exit stage left, Harmony clears her throat and asks if she could rehearse.

Still kinda aggravated at the way Harmony threw her self at her man, Rachel snidely asks "Do you have a band or are you going to perform with taped music?"

"Oh, Artie gave me some tracks for tonight but promised me that I would have a band to back me up at the next show." Harmony innocently answers (she knows that she is causing trouble for Rachel, but hey whatever she wants Finn)

"The stage is yours; we'll see you later we have a meeting to decide on our final playlist for when we go back home to perform." Quinn rudely states before linking her arm through Pucks as the gang heads back to their hotel.

* * *

><p>Well it's been a very productive day for the Mckinley Stars and Twisted Dreams; after their rehearsals they had went back to one of the buses and quickly agreed on the songs that they would perform. While they decided to mostly cover other bands, they also rearranged a few of each of the bands songs so they could be performed by different members of the band. There were a lot of duets added to the set. (bet'cha know who would be singing with who here.)<p>

"I don't understand how Artie could have thought that Harmony was ready to be on stage." Rachel tells Finn, Puck and Quinn.

"I know; she totally froze as soon as the lights came up. I really don't know why she reminds him of you." Quinn answers.

"The only way that she's like me, is the fact that she finds Finn hot." Rachel chuckles.

"Yeah, I think that I saw her staring at Finn and Puck several times tonight once we got her off the stage." Quinn smirks.

"Ya know that you have nothing to worry about, right?" Finn asks Rachel while flashing her one of his famous Finn Hudson half smile.

"That goes for you too, babe!" Puck tells Quinn who is now sitting on his lap.

"Oh we know; you guys are hooked on Quinn's and my charm." Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah; it's definitely your charm that has us hooked." Puck deadpans than flinches as Quinn's tiny fist makes contact with his arm.

"Come on let's head to the hotel, I'm ready to relax." Quinn replies before leaning over and kissing Puck's arm where she had hit him.

"Yeah, let's go. I wanna spend some alone time with my man." Rachel's sexily answers.

"Umm, hurry up Puck; get your stuff I'm ready to go." Finn tells his best friend as he pushes him back to the back of the bus.

"Rachel and I will go see if the others are ready to go while you finish packing." Quinn tells the guys as she pulls Rachel out of the bus door.

After knocking on the door and being allowed access to the other bus, Rachel tells them that they are ready to go to the hotel and asks if they are ready. She is answered by a unison cry of yes.

Just as they are all walking off the bus, Rachel spots Harmony trying to open the door to their bus, "Can I help you?" Rachel sneers.

"Umm, I..I just wanted to talk to you about something before we went to the hotel." Harmony says nervously like a child who has been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Sure, you guys go on in the bus and make sure that Puck and Finn are packed while I talk with Harmony." Rachel answers before turning to her friends.

"Thanks Rachel; I just don't know what happened to me on the stage tonight. I have one more shot in three days and I need advice about what I can do to stop me from freezing up." Harmony seriously says.

"Well Harmony, I've never experienced stage fright, but if I'm ever nervous; like when we performed at the Super Bowl last year, I just think of something that makes me happy." Rachel tells the little blonde.

"Something that makes me happy…I think that I can think of a lot of things that can make me happy." Harmony answers before walking back to her bus (she is stuck sleeping with the equipment and back up musicians) to get her bag. She knew what er who could make her happy and she is going to do whatever it took to get him.

* * *

><p>Rachel has been "harassing" Finn all the way to the hotel, so needless to say that once the car came to a stop; he was pulling her straight to their room with a barely goodbye to the others. With their luggage in one hand and Rachel's hand entwined with the other he heads straight to the elevator and presses the button for their floor, not even waiting on the others to get on the elevator.<p>

With his mouth attached to her neck, he's unsuccessfully trying to slide the keycard into the door.

Rachel takes the keycard away from Finn and turns around pressing her body to his as she unlocks the door.

Finn groans in pleasure as he feels her tiny body pressed up against his growing bulge, as soon as she opens the door he lifts her up, slams the door and throws her on the king size bed. "Okay, little lady it's time to make good on your promises." He whispers as he starts slithering up the bed in between her legs.

"Oh baby I promise I intend on keeping all of my promises." She purrs as she pulls his tee shirts off of his body.

"I love you." Finn whispers as he grabs her right leg and starts kissing up from her ankle to her hip. He feels himself getting even harder with every whimper that comes from Rachel's lips. He gazes up into her eyes as he slides his fingers under her waistband of her cotton shorts and slides them down slowly as he kisses her left leg from her hip down to her ankle.

"Please Finn, I need you." She begs as she tries to sit up to start unbuttoning his shorts.

"Oh no little missy, right now is about you." He tells her as he kisses back up her right leg, his mouth makes its way to her sweet spot. She keeps wiggling her hips trying to convey how bad that she wants him inside of her. Wrapping his hands around her hips to make her still, he's determined to satisfy her in more than one way tonight. (Because let's face it, there is no other sound more beautiful to his ears than the sounds that she makes as she is letting go.) After a few more laps of his tongue and nips of his teeth, he gets his wish as she lets go into his mouth.

Finn; full of love for the tiny little brunette that is spread out under him, kisses his way up her body painfully slow, stopping to pay attention to her breast before reaching her lips.

"I love you so much Finn, please make love to me." She begs just as he slides his manhood in her.

"God baby, you feel so good. I love you so much, please don't ever doubt that." He whispers as his body molds to hers.

"I will never doubt you, I hope that it's you and me forever." She whispers back as she matches each of his thrusts with her own.

Finn gently kisses Rachel before whispering, "I could never imagine my life without you in it."

Finn's words push Rachel over the edge once again, as she passionately whispers how much he means to her as he explodes inside of her.

Rachel cuddles into Finn's side as she falls asleep because she knows for certain that there is nowhere else that she'd rather be.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the bands are sitting in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast and carrying on a pleasant conversation until Harmony walks over and sits down between Finn and Puck, "I'm sorry about last night, I promise that I have figured out what I need to think about while I'm on stage." She tells the table as she steals (unsuccessfully) a glance a Finn.<p>

Rachel is so angry she's surprised that her friends aren't seeing steam coming out of her ears, rudely asks Harmony, "And what's that?"

Finn picking up on the tension wraps his arm around the back of Rachel's chair as he looks over at Harmony, now the whole table is waiting on her answer.

"Oh you know, just a bunch of happy thoughts. Thoughts of things that I want out of life." She shrugs as she takes a drink of her orange juice.

As soon as they got back on their buses, Rachel's on the phone with Artie telling his that if he didn't drop her from this tour than The Stars would pull out. She is determined to get her off of this tour. She really doesn't really care that she is only scheduled for one more show. She knows that she will kill her before they make it to Myrtle Beach for their last show before heading back home.

Artie finally gives in to Rachel's demands once Quinn and Finn also told him what's going on. He promises her that he would have Kurt take her to the airport before they headed to South Carolina. After saying good bye with Artie, Rachel plops herself down on the couch.

"What's wrong babe?" Finn questions as he sits down and pulls her into his lap.

"It's always going to be this way; girls are always throwing themselves at you." She replies with a touch of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey I told you that you are it for me, I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you." He tells her, not even concerned that Puck is sitting there listening to everything that he has said.

" I know that you feel like that now, but I just don't think that I could handle losing you if you were to get tired of being with me." She whispers with tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It's not happening, I promise. Remember that I wanted to be with you for a very long time, and now that I have you I have no plans of losing you." He whispers with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come on guys; let's go see what Harmony's reaction is to being kicked off the tour." Puck smirks as he leads Quinn out of the door of their tour bus.

"Come on baby; let's go see your handy work in progress." Finn tells Rachel as he reaches for her hand and walks out behind Puck and Quinn.

"What the hell do you mean that I'm going back to L.A.? I have one more show to do." Harmony screams at Kurt.

"No you have a plane to catch; you will still get paid for both performances, even though you didn't even perform at last nights performance; now go pack!" Kurt growls.

Harmony sees all of the band members walking toward her and Kurt, she looks straight into Rachel eyes, "This is your fault, isn't it? You know that I could have taken Finn away from you and you where scared." She growls.

"No Harmony, I am very secure in my relationship with Finn, he's never done anything to cause me to doubt how he feels about me. You just don't fit in with this tour. Good luck on your future endeavors." Rachel smirks as she and Finn turn to walk back to their bus.

"Oh Rachel, just so you know; I'm just as big of a diva as you and I always get what I want." Harmony hollers after Rachel and Finn's back.

Finn stops and looks back over his shoulder and replies, "Not this time. Rachel is my endgame."

Then Santana chimes in, "And if you plan on messing with our diva be prepared to have me all over your ass."

"Come on Harmony, it's time for you to leave. Let's go." Kurt tells her as he pulls her toward the waiting car.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, the next time we meet up with our favorite bands, they will be heading back to Lima. Songs used in the chapter are "Lost in your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson and "It's Gotta be You" by The Backstreet Boys. Let me know what you think. Love, Mel<strong>


	8. Going Back to Lima Chapter 8

Going back to Lima

**AN: Okay, y'all don't shoot me; I know that I am so late with this update. As I promise, I will not give up on my stories, just sometimes real life gets in the way. A huge shout out to everyone for their amazing reviews; I also must thank my twitter posse for their help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Glee characters or any of the music that I may choice to use. *Citrus Alert, there will be some freakiness in this chapter with a smidge of angst. Are you ready for some jealousy? **

* * *

><p>After making sure that they didn't leave anything on the buses that they have been calling home for the last few months the band finds them at the airport waiting for them to be called to their gate. They all felt bad that most of the equipment staff and backup dancers would be riding one of the buses to Lima while they flew on a private jet.<p>

They still had about thirty minutes before they would be called to their gate so Rachel and Quinn decides to walk into the tiny overpriced store near their gate to find a magazine or something to read. Neither one of them have been paying attention to the news since leaving for the tour, oh come on if they weren't on stage they were busy with their men; Rachel let's out a gasp as she picks up the most recent copy of the Rolling Stones and sees a photo shopped picture of the two bands on the cover. She decides to buy the magazine to see what kind of mumble jumble they have posted about them. Quinn picks up a couple of copies of other entertainment magazines that has their pictures gracing the covers and a couple of the gossip rags to go along with them. Both of the girls starts laughing when one magazine talks how an inside source has told them 'exclusively' that a few members of the band has eloped while the one right beside it claims that an inside source has declared that the bands were on the verge of breaking up over the jealousy amongst them about one of the members of the Twisted Dreams was in pursuit of breaking up Rachel and Finn.

"Where do they come up with this crap?" Quinn questions Rachel as they pay for their magazines.

"I don't know, but apparently they have different "inside sources", either we're married or we're all broken up." Rachel shrugs as they walk back to the waiting band mates.

As the walk up to stand in front of everyone Rachel pulls out the copy of the Rolling Stones and shows it to them all. Each of their faces is sporting the expression that she had expected from them. "Now I know that most of the time I zone out during photo shoots, but I really don't remember taking that one." Jake tells the girls as he shakes his head.

Santana speaks up and explains, "I remember doing those poses before we left Lima; don't you guys remember that one, Rachel remember when the photographer wanted to hold the back of your skirt up with fishing line?"

Embarrassed that now everyone knew about that she mumbles, "Yes Tana I do remember that photo shoot. The photographer got mad because I told him no because I didn't want my ass showing on a magazine cover; but I don't remember them telling us that they were going to be in the Rolling Stones."

"They told us that they were going to distribute them to a couple of entertainment and music magazines to promote our tour." Quinn tells the petite brunette before pulling out the gossip rags, "and now for the real humdinger, either some of us went and eloped or there is tension amongst the bands over one of the Twisted Dreams is trying to win Rachel's heart from Finn." She and Rachel both burst out in laughter while the look on Finn's face was anything but amused.

"What the fuck? I want to read that one. Where do they get this shit from?" Finn grumbles through gritted teeth.

"An inside source." Both Rachel and Quinn say while laughing.

"Oh come on baby, don't be mad. We all know that these stupid rags are nothing but lies. You've been the subject of more than one before." She tells him before realizing that she just admitted to everyone that she used to buy any magazine that had anything about the Twisted Dreams in it.

"This is different; all of that other stuff didn't matter. But this crap right here," he says as he shakes the magazine, "is messing with our relationship. I always read whatever they posted about The McKinley Stars too, and believe me some of it seemed possible," he tells her as he tightens his grip of the dirt rag.

Before anyone is able to answer Finn, they are called to their boarding gate. He grabs a hold of Rachel's hand tightly as he practically runs to the gate. "Finn baby, slow down; I'm having a hard time keeping up with you." Rachel pleads with her visibly upset boyfriend. "Please talk to me?" she begs him as he slows down his pace.

"I can't believe that you find this shit funny. Rachel this shit makes it look like our relationship is nothing but bullshit." Finn tells her as he slightly loosens his grip on her hand.

"Baby calm down; everyone in our lives know that it isn't. Finn I've wanted us every since the first time that I saw you!" She tells him as she tightens her grip on his hand trying to convey how much she loves him.

Since Finn has slowed his pace, the rest of their group is able to catch up with them, "Damn dude, I thought Rachel's feet were going to come off of the ground you were pulling her so hard." Puck snickers at his best friend.

"Shut up Puck!" Finn growls as he shoots off a text to his mom that they were boarding the plane and should be in Columbus in about six hours since they had to stop at JFK to refuel. That was almost another chaotic mess because Carole just assumed that Rachel would be sleeping in her room, he let her know quickly that wasn't happen and if she couldn't accept that then they would just stay at the Lima Inn while they were in Lima. She told him that there was no way they were staying at the Inn since they are home and that she didn't like it but she would accept the fact that Finn and Rachel would be sharing the same bed. (Hey they have falling asleep laying next to each other ever since the first night that they made love, and he wasn't ready for them to sleep in separate beds, that would be happen soon enough once they got back home to Los Angeles.)

Once they are all settled on the plane, they all grab one of the magazines that Rachel and Quinn had bought. Santana is the first to break the silence when she starts laughing out loud over the article that she is currently reading, grabbing all of the other members attention she proceeds to tell them what the article says. The article talks about Finn and Puck taking turns between Rachel and Quinn and that Jake and Sam were taking different girls to their tour buses when their significant others weren't on tour with them.

Needless to say, none of the other members found this article funny at all. Rachel and Quinn were fuming because now people were going to think that they were both sleeping with Finn and Puck, sluts they were not. Finn and Puck felt a twinge of anger, because as far as either of them was concerned he would be the last to sleep with his girl. Jake and Sam were flipping out because what if Marley and Mercedes saw this bull crap.

"I fail to see the humor in all of those vicious rumors Tana!" Rachel tells her through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Marley will flip her shit if she catches wind of this bullshit, Cedes will be ready to divorce Sam!" Jake tells the Latina as he wishes that the jet would hurry up and land in New York City so he can call his fiancée.

"I'll make sure that both Marley and Mercedes know that these rumors are untrue. They will believe me. We all know that you two spend your time sulking when they aren't with you." Quinn tells Jake as she wraps her arm around his slumped shoulders to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"So little bro, when are you and Marley getting married anyway? It seems like you have been engaged for a hundred years." Puck asks as he looks around Quinn so he can see his brother.

"Well, we had planned on getting married this summer, but as you know we have been on the road all summer. We are hoping to get married in October now. She has scheduled us a date at the Viper room for the wedding and reception." Jake tells his older brother right as the pilot comes over the intercom to tell the passengers that they are getting ready to descend to land at JFK and that they would have a few moments to walk around if they wanted to. As soon as the wheels hit the runway, Jake and Sam both were on their phones to their ladies.

They all decide to get out of the private jet and go in and grab something to eat while they wait for the plane to be refueled. As soon as the band members walked into the airport, the whole terminal erupted in screams of the guy's names. They all wonder who had tipped off the masses of their flight plans. Finn feels someone grab his sleeve and tries to pull him into the crowd. He struggles out of the girls' grasps and grabs a hold of Rachel's hand and pulls her into his side. They all smile at the crowd and thank them for their support as they walked in the center of the security guards who had finally made their way to their gate to control the crowd.

After they are escorted into the VIP lounge of the airport and are sitting at a table, Finn turns to Rachel and asks her if she's alright. He knows that something is bothering her because she doesn't immediately flash her gorgeous smile his way; she just nods her head and cuddles in closer to his side. He leans down and whispers in her ear a simple I love you. She tells him that she loves him more than anything on this earth.

As the bands sits around and quietly eats Finn finds himself thinking about the next step in his relationship with Rachel. He knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He had dreamed of being with her every since they were in high school. He has to figure a way to keep her from splitting up with him. He thinks that he would die if she was to leave him. He makes his decision as he stuffs the last bite of his roast beef into his mouth, but he was going to need help with a diversion so he could go take care of a few things before their concert on Sunday night in Lima.

Once they are all finished eating, they head back toward the gate. Not a surprise to anyone the crowd was still standing around the gate waiting on their return, screams of "marry me Finn" and "I love you Puck" were the dominate chants as the guys grabs their loves hands and led them back through the door toward the awaiting private plane.

After everyone is situated in their seats, Sam asks "How in the hell did they know that we were going to be landing here? How did they know that we would be getting off the jet, I mean we were only scheduled to stop for refueling?"

"I don't know how they knew that we were landing here; they were just hoping that we were getting off the plane, but I am starting to wonder if there isn't an 'insider source' among us." Rachel says shaking her head at the thought that they may have someone who has broken their confidentiality agreement.

As if a light bulb went off over Quinn's head, she turns to the rest of the band members and asks "Do you guys think that Harmony may be the 'inside source'?"

"Maybe all of this crap in these magazines but how would she know our flight schedule?" Finn asks.

"I assume that she's been working in the studio and we all know how organized Artie's desk is. It is possible that he just had our flight plan thrown on his desk and she saw it, or even overheard him talking about it." Quinn answers as she reaches for her phone. She calls Artie before the plane takes off and tells him what she believes is going on with Harmony. He tells her that he will have them land in Cleveland and he'd have a smaller private plane waiting on them that could land in Lima and he promised her that he would look into all of the things that she had told him. A few minutes later the pilot comes back over the intercom and informs the bands of the change in their flight plans due to safety concerns.

As the groups walk from their private jet to the smaller plane Quinn checks her phone and notices a text message from Artie telling her that there was a large crowd waiting for them to land at Columbus and he was more than certain that Harmony was the one who had tipped the paparazzi and fans of their plans and that he has decided to terminate her contract for violation of the confidentially agreement that she had signed before meeting with the bands for her short lived promotion tour.

Rachel is fuming when she sits down in her seat of the tiny plane; if she ever sees Harmony again it would be too soon. Finn notices that she is upset; he reaches over and starts rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her down. "I don't understand why she would do all of this. Didn't she realize that she could lose her career over all of this?" she whispers to her boyfriend.

"She didn't think that we would figure out that it was her. She's pissed off because she was kicked off of our tour. She may blame you for that so we need to be extra careful when we go back to LA." He tells her before he places a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I know, that girl is crazy as hell. Who knows what she's capable of?" she tells him as she leans closer into his body.

Artie called Burt and Carole to make sure that they knew of the change in the flight plan. As soon as the band members started descending the steps out of the airplane they were greeted by the group of excited families. Rachel notices that her daddy, Hiram is standing among the other parents. She knew that he was going to be Lima because he was closing on their house but she had already made it clear that she would be staying at the Hummel's house since it was more private than the Lima Inn, where he is currently staying. "Daddy, I didn't expect to see you here at the airport." She tells him as he engulfs her in a hug.

"We figured that you all would be hungry and we thought that we could all grab a bite to eat at Breadstix." He tells his daughter even though his eyes never leave Finn's face.

"That sounds like a good idea before we all split up!" Puck tells the group as he hugs his mom and Carole. "Last time that we were here, it didn't seem like we were truly home since none of our parents were around." He smirks as he starts leading Quinn and his younger sister, Sarah toward his mom's car.

"Uhm guys, where are our luggage?" Santana asks before walking up to Brittney and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I guess we need to grab them ourselves since we had to land here thanks to that stupid Harmony girl." Jake snarls.

"Alright ladies, go get in the cars, come on guys lets go get our bags so we can get out of here." Finn tells everyone before kissing Rachel on her forehead and walks back toward the airplane.

* * *

><p>They all are currently sitting around the largest table that Breadstix has to offer, quiet conversations are going on around the table when their waitress walks up and introduces herself as Tracey, which causes both Rachel and Finn to look up. He feels her fingernails grasping at his knees (yeah, that hurts) so he grabs her hands and entwines his fingers through hers. Carole recognizes Tracey, even though she hasn't taken good care of herself; you can definitely tell that it is the girl who had broken her son's heart in high school. "Long time no see Tracey, I think that everyone is ready to order their drinks." Carole tells the young woman as politely as she can. After everyone has made their drink order, Rachel orders both hers and Finn's drink; Tracey walks off to get their drinks.<p>

"Oh joy, what are the odds that she'd be our waitress?" Rachel huffs.

Finn, who still hasn't unlaced their hands, leans over and whispers in her ear that she doesn't have to worry about Tracey; he has the woman that he wanted and reminds her that he wanted her when he was actually dating Tracey. Rachel seems to relax immediately after he tells her this and he is now more certain that he needs to continue with the plan that he had thought about at JFK and sooner the better; it's time to get the ball rolling.

"Why don't you take the girls shopping in Columbus tomorrow?" Finn asks his brother because he knows that he can't ever turn down some retail therapy.

"I don't want to go shopping tomorrow, I just want to relax all day and do nothing since we have to start rehearsing in two days." Rachel pouts.

"Okay, it was just a suggestion. Puck and I are going to go to the shop tomorrow and help dad out for awhile in the morning." Finn tells her, hoping that Puck doesn't hear the line that he just delivered to her.

Puck looks at Finn, he heard but by the grace of something, he doesn't say anything; almost as if he has Finn figured out. Just then Finn feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looks down and sees that it is from Puck. (How in the hell did he do that while staring at Finn?) Finn notices that Rachel is engrossed in a conversation with his mom, so he peeks down at his phone and reads Pucks simple text 'Meet me in the bathroom now, you have some explaining to do', with a nod of his head he asks Quinn to let him out of the booth and Puck announces that they were acting like girls and going to the bathroom together as he and Finn walks toward the bathrooms.

No sooner than the door closes Puck turns toward Finn, "Okay dude start explaining why you totally lied to your girl; and involved me?"

"Look Puck I want to go to Dalton's Jewelry and buy something for Rachel." He vaguely tells his best friend.

"Oh no there's more; keep on spilling, what exactly are you going to buy her?" Puck smirks because he knows why Finn is being so vague about it.

"Fine, I'm going to go look at engagement rings; I realize that we haven't been together for a very long time but, Puck I love her and I have loved her since high school." Finn tells his best friend, bracing himself for Puck's sarcastic answer. But it never comes.

"I know that, and I think it's a cool idea. And you know that she will say yes." Puck tells him as he fist pumps him. "Now we better get back out to the table before they start wondering what's taken so long." Puck adds with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn gets up and prepares to go to 'work' with Burt and Puck. He had pulled Burt aside last night and told him what his true plans were but he knew that if he didn't say that he was going to the shop that Rachel would want to go with him. Burt promises to keep his secret and tells his son how proud he is of his decision. Rachel woke up with Finn and even made both Finn and Burt breakfast before they left for work. After the men ate; Finn reached down a placed a tender kiss on Rachel's lips and promises to be back early afternoon. She tells him that she'll be there waiting when he got home.<p>

Finn drops Burt off at the shop and heads to Puck's mom's house to pick him up; because Quinn is staying with Puck; he too had to play the charade that they would be helping Burt at the shop, kissing her and promising her that he'd be back soon and then they would head over to the Hudmel house. She promised that she'd be fine, and that she thought that she and Rachel may take Sara shopping at the Lima Mall. Armed with the knowledge that Rachel, Quinn and Sara would be out and about, Puck jumps into Burt's work truck and fills Finn in and tells him that they need to get busy since Dalton's Jewelry is in the mall.

"I want to go to Dalton's because that dude can design anything; I want Rachel to have a true one of a kind ring, I know what I want so it shouldn't take too long to order it. I just hope that he's able to get it done before the concert this weekend." Finn tells Puck as he pulls out of the Puckerman's driveway.

"So what's your plan, how are you going to pop the question? Please tell me that you ain't planning on doing it at our concert." Puck asks Finn while he studies his best friend's face.

"I know that I want to propose to her here in Lima; I'd like to do it before the concert; the thought of proposing at the concert never crossed my mind. I can see the headlines now 'Diva turns down the Drummer'; No thanks to that." Finn shrugs while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you want my opinion? I mean you did drag me into your massive lie." Puck smirks at the look on Finn's face.

"I know that it was wrong to lie, but I wanted to surprise Rachel and I didn't want her worrying about what I am up to. But, sure give me your opinion." Finn tells his best friend as he pulls into the mall parking lot in front of Dalton's Jewelry.

"I think that if you can get the ring today or tomorrow, we should have a VIP party at Sylvester's club and you can propose to her there among just friends. Then, you can announce at the concert on Sunday that you two are getting married." Puck says with a shit eating grin as he opens the door for Finn to walk into the jewelry store. "That way the proposal would be with the people that truly care about you two and you still can announce it to the public; since I know you want it public knowledge to stop the rumors." He adds with a pat on Finn's back.

While Finn is speaking to Mr. Dalton, the owner and jewelry designer about what kind of ring that he would like and questioning him if he could get it done by tomorrow. Puck finds himself looking at diamond engagement rings and wedding band sets in the glass counter himself. Puck starts wondering if he was ready to propose to Quinn again, she did say yes once before; but he decides to wait until they are back in Los Angeles so this can be Finn and Rachel's time to shine. Yeah because he is cool like that. While he is glancing over the impressive diamonds deciding whether he wants to buy it in Lima or LA, his cell phone starts blaring "You're the one that I want" Quinn's self picked ringtone. "Hey babe, are you getting your shopping on yet?" he asks when he hits the call button.

"No..no I just got off of the phone with Rachel," Quinn sobs, "She just received a call from the LAPD telling her that her house was destroyed in an intentionally set fire, the neighbors called the fire department because her security alarms didn't go off because the wires had been cut."

"Okay, are you heading over to the Hudmel house? Finn and I will be on our way as soon as we can." He tells his heartbroken girlfriend.

"No, she doesn't want you two to come yet, that's why she hasn't called Finn. She's waiting on the Lima police department to go there and show her a copy of the report from the LAPD.

"Well that's not happening, we'll see you both in a few minutes, go ahead and head over to Carole's house, we will be right behind you." Puck tells her before telling her that he loves her and goodbye.

Finn has just ordered Rachel's ring and paid for it, it can be ready this afternoon; he turns to Puck and asks him what the hell is going on. Puck fills him in and Finn gives Mr. Dalton the name of some of the people who might come to pick up the ring for him but he needed to get to Rachel now. It takes less than ten minutes for Finn to pull back into his parent's driveway. Slamming the truck in park and switching the ignition off, Finn jumps out of Burt's truck and dashes toward the front door of the house. "Rachel?" he shouts as he starts running up the stairs to their room. He makes it half way up the stair when he hears his mom telling him that she is in the living room waiting on the police. He turns around and descends down the stairs just as fast as he had went up them. His only concern right now is to get to his tiny girlfriend. The sight in front of him when he enters the living room breaks his heart into a million pieces. There she sits between Quinn and her daddy, Hiram with the rest of their band mates and partners spread around the living room. Once she sees Finn, she pulls away from her father and runs toward Finn's awaiting arms. "Shhhh baby, it's going to be alright. I promise you; we will get through this together." Finn tells her as she collapses into his arms.

She whispers as she looks into his eyes, "You and me against the world, huh?" before placing a gentle kiss on his chest before burying her head back into it to hide her face.

"For infinity, I promise." Is Finn's only response while he pulls her in closer to his body. Finn and Rachel have just sat down when there is a knock on the door.

Carole escorts Officers Mike Chang and Ryder Lynn into the living room. She starts to introduce everyone to the officers when Puck speaks up and tells her that everyone knew who they were, before shaking Mike and Ryder's hands. After declining anything to drink from Carole, Mike starts going over the police report from the LAPD explaining how the fire has been declared arson and that they are currently trying to look at footage on Rachel's security cameras. Ryder tells Rachel that from the pictures that the LAPD had taken after to fire was out, it appeared as if someone had went into her home and trashed it. Everyone is relieved when Rachel tells them that she doesn't keep anything of any value at her home after there was a bunch of break-in in her neighborhood a couple years ago. "So basically all that I lost beside my home is the furniture and clothing," she tells Mike, "I won't be back in LA until sometime next week. We are in the middle of a tour and we are taking a break here at home before heading to LA to finish it, but make no mistake about it; I want to be kept in the loop with anything that you find out, if they find out who did this, I want to know immediately and I want them to be punished to the full extent of the law." Rachel says sternly to her friend.

"We promise you Rachel, we will let you know everything that we find out. I'm happy that you all are going to be staying here for a bit, maybe we all can get together while everyone's here." Mike tells his tiny friend before hugging her and shaking Finn's hand.

"You know Mike, Finn and I are planning on renting out the VIP room at Sylvester's tomorrow night, why don't you and Tina come by around eight o'clock?" Puck asks the officer before adding that Ryder is invited to come too. Ryder declines since he has to work the following day but, Mike promises that he and his wife would stop by to see them at Sylvester's Club. After everyone says their goodbyes and the officers once again promises to let them know any details that they find out Mike and Ryder leaves.

* * *

><p>Finn wakes up and notices that Rachel isn't in bed. He sits up and looks around his childhood bedroom and spots her sitting in the floor of his closet clutching one of his old football jerseys. "Hey babe; what are you doing in my closet floor?" he asks as he walks over and sits down beside her and taking his jersey out of her hand. "Wow, I forgot that I still had one of these here. It seems like a life time ago, doesn't it?" he adds as he hands it back to her.<p>

Through her sniffles she answers, "It was a life time ago. It was a time when we didn't have to worry about crazy fans or people burning down our homes." She whispers as she slides his jersey on over her camisole. "It still smells like you." She adds with a tiny smile for her gorgeous man.

"Eewww, I remember how it would smell after the games, I hope it doesn't smell like that." He chuckles before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he whispers before placing a kiss on her forehead first than her waiting lips.

"Not much, I spent most of the night wondering what I've done for someone to hate me so much that they could destroy my home and threaten other people's homes in the process." She tells him through freshly shed tears.

"I don't know who would be that sick, but baby you haven't done anything to deserve so much hate. Promise me that you know that I will always make sure that you are safe." He answers, wiping the tears from her eyes as they fall.

"Right now, I only feel safe in your arms. Please just hold me." She replies.

He tightens his arms around her trembling body as he places tender kisses from her forehead to her lips before sliding his mouth down her neck gently alternating between kisses and nibbles to the sounds of her whimpers. He wants her and she needs him, taking his time with her, savoring the taste of her soft skin while he slips his hand under her camisole and his jersey. He whispers, "I think that you should wear this on stage Sunday," as he slides it over her head. No matter how many times he has seen her like this, his breath always hitches and he is totally mesmerized by her tone body.

As she pulls his tee shirt over his head and tosses it behind her, she smiles at him and replies, "I would suggest that you wear this on stage but I'd be fighting all the females and a few of the men off of you." She gracefully stands from his lap and leads him towards his bed. Glancing over her shoulder back to him, she grabs her waistband of her cotton shorts and starts sliding them over her hips, she let's go of his hand before shimming out of them; leaving her in only a pair of red laced thongs. She turns toward him as she backs up next to the bed, standing on her tip toes she places a passionate kiss on his lips before asking him if he thought that her panties was the right shade of red to wear with his jersey for the concert.

"Oh fuck no, no one else is going to see this." He tells her as he grabs her by her ass and tosses her on his bed. He wastes no time, no sooner than her body touches the bed he has his long fingers linked through the sides of her thong, sliding them down her legs and tossing them in the floor. This forcefulness takes Rachel by surprise yet she likes it. Just as eager to feel him inside of her, she sits up, wraps her legs around his torso as she forcefully jerks his pajama pants down his legs, freeing his harden erection from the clothing.

Rachel lays back down and pulls Finn down with her legs, he's laying flush against her body; he whispers in her ear as he rubs his cock against her sweet spot, "Tell me baby, what do you need from me?"

Between gasps and moans from the friction that he is causing; she stares in his eyes and tells him that she loves him but she wants him to fuck her like he has never done before.

Her words along with her rubbing herself up against his member, sends him into a wild frenzy. He reaches behind his back and pulls her legs even further up his back as he plunges inside of her. He forces her to lock her legs around his chest as he reaches for her ass and lifts her up off of the bed. He supports her in mid air as he continues to pound into her tiny body. The noises that are escaping her lips make the most beautiful song that he's ever heard. It's a song that he will never get tired of hearing. He feels her body clinching around his penis; he knows that she is ready to cum, so he turns slightly causing him to hit her special place. She starts thrashing her hips in circles as she pulls him in deeper and faster. She's so close, he is so close; both are trying to wait on the other to cum, Finn can't hold on much longer; he tightens his grip on her bottom as he slams into her for the last time before he feels her hot sweet juices surrounding him which in turn causes him to release his pleasure into her.

Finn collapses onto her body, neither one of them are able to move. Both are trying to catch their breath. Finn tells Rachel that he loves her and that he will always protect her.

Rachel, who now has tears in her eyes, tells him that she loves him too and she thanks him for making her always feel safe. They are finally able to maneuver their bodies where they are laying in bed right, Finn pulls the covers over both of their naked bodies before turning to look into the love of his life's eyes and asking, "Will you move in with me when we get back to LA? I had already planned on asking you before the accident at your house, so don't think that has anything to do with this."

Rachel, once again finds herself fighting off tears, nods her head and whispers yes before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. They still have a few hours before they need to be at rehearsal, so Finn suggests that they both try to get some sleep since they have plans for the night and he doesn't want her to be too tired to enjoy herself."

* * *

><p>The rehearsal and sound check went awesome, the song list is complete. Rachel asks again for the hundredth time what song are Finn and Puck going to sing before the grand finale which everyone agreed should be "Picture". And for the hundredth time Finn answers that it's a surprise for her and the rest of her band and they will find out on Sunday.<p>

"Alright everyone, I'm ready to get my party on…so everyone head to where you are staying and get your asses ready to party one last time at home before we head back out to LA." Santana demands as she grabs Brittney and heads towards the parking lot.

"Well, I guess we all better get a move on since Santana is ready to party." Blaine jokes while linking arms with Kurt.

"Come on babe, we better hurry if we want any hot water for a shower." Finn smirks grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Don't worry babe, we'll shower together and still be ready before Kurt is," Rachel smirks as they walk towards Burt's SUV. "See you two later at Sylvester's" she adds before walking out of the stadium to Quinn and Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I realize that it is taking me forever to get these updates out, and I am truly sorry. Once again this chapter ended up taking a life of its own and becoming two chapters. So, the next update will be of the party and concert before our famous bands head back to Los Angeles. Please read and review so I know that y'all are still interested in this story. Much love, Melanie<strong>


	9. Still in Lima Chapter 9

Back in Lima

**AN: Once again thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. And to my twitter posse thank you for keeping me in check in more ways than one. I love you all so much; I couldn't handle half of my life without you guys. I hope everyone enjoyed the season premiere of Glee tonight, even without our favorite quarterback; I can honestly say that these episodes were the first that I have enjoyed in a long time. Welcome back Glee; I still miss Cory terribly and I don't think that I ever will not. He is the reason that I started to write fan fiction and he is the one who blessed me with my twitter friends and I am very thankful for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any songs that may appear in this story; they belong to RIB and the talented singers, songwriters and producers respectfully. Warning, this chapter will include some angst but trust me, I have promised you all that Finn will have his happy ending in all of my stories and in my world, there is only one woman who can make him happy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, remember this is a continuation from last chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>True to Rachel's words; Blaine, Finn and she are sitting in the Hudmel living area waiting on Kurt to finish getting ready for the party at Sylvester's Club. Finn was starting to sweat it because the current time is 7:45 pm and the guests were going to arrive at eight. He really didn't want them to be late to their own party; I mean come on he's already nervous enough knowing that after tonight his life will change either in an awesome way or in a terrible way. As he is lost in his thoughts he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He retrieves his phone out of his pocket and checks the message that has arrived, it's from Quinn and simply says that they are all at Sylvester's and that she has the ring. After another fifteen minutes Kurt sashays down the stairs announcing that he is ready to get his party on.<p>

"About damn time bro, the party is starting right now." Finn huffs at his younger brother.

"It's called fashionably late Finn; everyone who is anyone knows not to be the first at a party." Kurt chirps.

"Not when it's your party Kurt." Finn answers as he guides Rachel toward the front door.

"That just means that they will have to wait on us to start serving the food." Kurt shrugs as he and Blaine walks out the front door behind Finn and Rachel.

Finn drives quickly to the club, the SUV was extremely quiet; everyone is lost in their own thoughts. Finn is thinking about the important event that he has planned for the night; Rachel can't help to think that she's a walking target while Kurt and Blaine are too busy making out in the backseat. As he pulls the vehicle into the parking lot, he all of sudden feels like he's back in high school; he has sweaty palms and he feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. Once he let Quinn in on his plans (he's not crazy enough to mention it to Kurt because Rachel would have known within an hour) she took over the planning so he could concentrate on the important stuff, like how was he going to propose to Rachel.

They entered the crowded club and walks over to the VIP section that has been roped off from the rest of the people in the club. They are greeted by their friends and surprisingly no one made any comment about them being late for their own party. Quinn directs them to their seats before handing them menus so they could all order their food. Once their orders have been placed and everyone has their drinks, Puck stands and announces that he would like to offer a toast. Clearing his throat before he starts speaking, he holds up his glass of beer out and toast to their successful tour and the crazy hookups that happened between the two bands. He is answered with a few cheers and a couple of hell yeah.

Their meals are served and the group enjoys their food and conversation about everything but work. Once everyone had finished their meal and ordered dessert. Finn was still fighting as to when would be the perfect time to propose. He knew that he wanted to do it before everyone started heading for the dance floor. Quinn had given him the tiny black box when she had escorted them to their seats, he feels like he has a fifty pound weight in his jacket pocket; he knows that it's time, why should he be nervous; he is one hundred percent sure that he wants to make her his wife.

The waitress has just brought them more drinks and Finn decides that this is the perfect time to ask her so as soon as the waitress left the table; he stands and asks for the table's attention. He bends down beside Rachel's chair; which immediately makes her cry as she looks into his gorgeous eyes as he started speaking to her, "Rachel, I know that we haven't been dating very long, but I also know that we loved each other in high school; I was just too stupid to act on my feelings." He nervously chuckles before continuing, "But I can't imagine my life without you in it." He pulls the ring box out of his jacket pocket and opens it to show her the gorgeous five carat diamond ring. "Rachel, I love you with my whole heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With a teary smile, she whispers "I would be honored to be your wife, yes I will marry you." As he slides the ring on her left ring finger as the table erupts in congratulations and applause.

"Can I have a dance with my new fiancée?" Finn asks as he extends his hand out for her to take.

"I would love to." She tells him while grabbing his extended arm. As they walk out to the dance floor, it must be fate because "Faithfully" started playing.

After they danced to a few more songs, they were heading back to their table when a female grabbed Finn by the arm, "Hey there sexy, I know who you are and I looovvve drummers. How about giving a major fan a dance?" she purrs.

"Uhm sure, I guess I have one more dance in me." He tells her with his trademark half-smirk. "What's your name?" he asks her as she leads him back to the dance floor. Rachel huffs and walks back to the table by herself. She is so pissed, how dare he not an hour after asking her to marry him, he's out there on the dance floor with some tramp. Well she will teach him. She grabs her purse and sneaks out of the club and calls a cab. She asks the cab driver to take her back to her father's house, since the sale hasn't closed yet and the furniture is still there. She holds back the tears until she is standing in her childhood home, where she let's her tears fall. How could he do this to her? How could he break her heart already? Why did he ask her to marry him when obviously he wasn't ready to give up the single life? She hears her cell phone ringing; she looks at the caller ID and just lets it go to voicemail. She knows that he wasn't going to quit calling and texting her so she puts her cell phone on vibrate as she climbs the stairs to her childhood bedroom where she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes the next morning, first confused as to why she is in her old bed alone, it doesn't take long for her to remember all of the events of the previous night. She fights the tears that she feels that are attempting to fall as she looks down at her finger where Finn had placed her engagement ring less than twelve hours ago. The buzzing of her cell phone pulls her out of her daze; she picks it up off of her nightstand and notices that she has fifty missed calls and just as many text messages waiting on her. She huffs as she puts her phone back down and gets out of bed to walk into the bathroom to take a shower, deciding that she just wasn't ready to deal with Finn just yet.<p>

She showers and gets ready for the day, still not ready to deal with Finn; she heads downstairs in hopes that she may be able to find something to eat. She finally finds a can of blueberries pushed to the back of one of the cabinets, making sure that the date hadn't expired, opens them and eats them straight out of the can. Thank God the can had a pull top because she couldn't find any silverware much less a can opener. After she eats her breakfast, she heads back upstairs to face the text messages that are waiting on her.

She sits on her bed and slides her screen and hits the little envelope that now says sixty text messages. She starts scrolling through them and only stops to open the ones from Quinn or Tana. They're flipping out and are threatening to call her dad, so she decides to call Quinn to let her know that she is okay.

"Where in the hell are you? We all have been worried about you?" Quinn questions when her phone rings in her hand.

"It doesn't matter where I am at, all you need to know is that I am okay. And don't bother threatening to call my dad because I have already spoke him today and he is about to board a plane as we speak. (So what if she lied about speaking to her dad, Quinn's her friend so why is she siding with Finn?) I am a professional, as you know and I will see you at rehearsal this afternoon but do me a favor and tell Finn not to utter a word to me while we are there. I will talk to him when I'm ready." Rachel sneers, she is not in the mood for being scolded by friends.

"Rachel we were all just worried about you! What happen between you and Finn last night?" Quinn asks her friend, puzzled as to why she is acting angry toward her.

"I'm a big girl; there is no need to worry about me. As far as Finn, I'd rather not talk about it right now." She tells her best friend.

"Well, I'm not telling Finn your request. You can tell him that yourself." Quinn huffs as she gets aggravated herself.

"I know that you are sitting right there with him, can you please be a friend and tell him because if he as much as says one word to me; I will leave rehearsal!" Rachel hisses before hanging up her phone.

The Twisted Dreams and The McKinley Stars

Rachel arrives, as promised right before time to start to rehearse. She walks right past the Dreams as she approaches the outdoor stage where the rest of her band was already setting up their instruments. Rachel doesn't speak to anyone; she immediately starts doing a sound check on her microphone before the start of rehearsal. Once she finishes her sound check, she signals for them to start. They finish the three songs that they were going to do and now unfortunately for Rachel; it is now time to rehearse the songs that they were doing with Twisted Dreams.

The first song that is going to be rehearsed is a song that Jake and Santana will be singing, Rachel and Quinn walks off the stage on the right and Finn and Puck walks off to the left. They nailed it on the first try so the rest of the band members went back on stage to perform the rest of the songs that they would be doing together. When they were finished and the guys were getting ready to rehearse their three songs that they would be doing; Rachel, who still hasn't spoke a word to anyone walks away from the stage and climbs into a cab that she had called during Jake and Santana's performance.

As soon as she unlocked the door to her old house, her cell phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Santana so she decides to answer it. "Hello?" she answers.

"So you're speaking to us now?" Santana asks angrily, "Where in the fuck are you Berry?"

"Santana, I just need some time by myself, I knew that if I spoke to anyone at rehearsal you all would have wanted to know what's going on with me and I'm just not ready to talk about it." Rachel whispers.

"No we wouldn't because we already know what's going on; you are doing your famous Rachel storm outs and pouting like a three years old child like you always do when things don't go your way!" Santana practically yells at her.

"I am not pouting like a child; he done that less than thirty minutes after asking me to marry him, like I said I have a lot of things that I need to figure out like trying to find somewhere to live once we get back home among other things so I'm hanging up now." Rachel tells Santana right before she ends the call.

Rachel throws her phone on the kitchen counter before remembering that she didn't have anything to eat in the house so she grabs her keys and heads out the door to walk down to the corner store to grab a few things to eat for the next couple of days.

She thanks the clerk and heads for the door after paying for her purchase; she is stopped when she hears someone call her name. She turns to look at the woman and cringes when she realizes that it's Tracey. With her famous Rachel Berry smile she answers, "Hello Tracey. I didn't know that you lived in this neighborhood."

"Yep, I live right up the street, actually not far from your house." Tracey answers with clinched fist. She still hates Rachel for causing her break up with Finn and even more so because she became rich and famous while she works two jobs and still barely makes it.

"Oh, my fathers are selling their home here in Lima; they are going to stay where it's warm and let some one else run their office here in Lima. Well I'll see you around Tracey." Rachel answers as she walks out the door.

Tracey follows her out of the store, "Why are you even over here on this side of town? I thought you were staying over at Finn's house."

"I am, I just really loved this little store, Miss Charlotte used to always sneak and give me candy anytime I came here with one of my dads." Rachel tells her as she clutches her bags closer to her chest.

Before Tracey was able to respond, Miss Charlotte walks out of the store and tells Tracey that she is needed back in the store. A relieved Rachel turns and walks back to her parent's house. She rounds the corner on her street and sees that Burt's SUV is parked in the driveway. She takes a deep breath as she walks up her drive way and spots Finn standing on her doorstep.

"It's time for us to talk Rachel that is how adults handle things." Finn tells her; always a gentleman reaches for her bags.

Rachel pulls away from him not allowing him to take the bags, and unlocks the door and walks in with him on her heels. "You are the second person today who has accused me of not acting like an adult. What do you want Finn?" she responds as she starts putting her groceries away.

"Really, you want to know what I want. You leave our engagement party without telling anyone where you were going, you didn't mumble a word to me or anyone else at rehearsal and you just storm off when you were finished. We all were up all last night wondering where the hell you had gone. I was shocked when I got back to the table last night and Quinn told me that you had said that you were going to the bathroom but she saw you walk outside. I went outside looking for you and I can only assume that you were in the cab that was pulling away from the curb." He tells her, trying so hard to figure out why she was acting this way.

She shrugs before screaming at him, "You embarrassed me Finn, less than an hour after you asked me to marry you; you put on your charm with some tramp right in front of me."

"Rachel I danced one dance with a fan, one song! I didn't do anything wrong." He tells her as he grabs her arm to prevent her from walking away from him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" she screams as she attempts to pull her arm out of his grip.

He lets her go and looks at her with tears in his eyes, "Are you still going to marry me?"

"I don't know." She tells him honestly, even though she still hasn't taken off her ring.

"Why?" he pleads; because one think that he is certain about is the fact that he wants to marry her.

"Because I don't know if I can trust you anymore." She tells him before walking into the living room, leaving him in the kitchen.

He follows her into the living room. "Rachel I haven't given you any reason not to trust me. I promise all I did was dance one song with Erica. Kurt and Artie has pounded into all of our heads that we need to pay attention to our fans." He tells her while sitting down beside her on the couch.

She jumps up, screaming "Erica? You remembered her name, it must been a wonderful one dance since you were able to find out her name. You should have gone home with her; you know and pay attention to your fans instead of your fiancée?"

"She told me her name, what's the bid deal? I danced one dance and came back to the table to find my fiancée, who decided to act like a total baby and leave instead of talking to me." He growls back.

"Just leave Finn, I don't want to talk to you right now." She tells him sternly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until we talk. Rachel you mean the world to me and I love you more than anything on this earth. I would give up everything just to be with you." He tells her before standing up and pulls her into him.

She pulls away from him just as quickly, and reminds him that every guy that she has dated has cheated on her, and like all of the tabloids have said, she is just a diva trying to tame the most notorious ladies man.

"You know that I have loved you since high school. I really have not been a ladies man, but I did go out occasionally but I never felt anything for any of them. Do you know why? Because I didn't have my heart to give, it has always been with a tiny diva who I hadn't spoken to in years." He tells her softly. He is finished with all of the screaming and fighting, he just wants to love her and show her exactly how he feels about her.

"Finn, tell me how am I supposed to trust you when you are out of the road for weeks at a time with your band. It's not like our bands will always tour together. I see how your fans throw themselves at you all, tell me how you will be able to resist that temptation when I won't be with you?" she asks him. She is really concerned about this; Finn is a gorgeous man who can be with any woman that he wants.

"First of all, if we go back out on tour, it will be with your band and secondly, there is no other woman I want, they can throw themselves at me all day long and I won't feel a thing, because I love you and only want to be with you." He tells her before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"You will just get tired of being with me, everyone always does." She tells him. "Everyone always gets tired of me and they always leave."

"Rachel, when are you going to get it? I'm not like the other men that you have been with. Damn it Rachel I have loved you since high school!" he tells her as he tries to reach for her hand.

She pulls her hand away before he can grasp it, with tears streaming down her face she sobs, "Just like high school, you will always worry about your reputation. Finn, I'm famous, I proved everyone wrong here in Lima; I did make something out of myself but let's face it, you could be with one of the most gorgeous women in Hollywood. Why would you choose me?"

"Are you being serious right now Rachel? Have you listened to anything that I have told you since we've been together?" he whispers as he looks into her tearstained eyes.

"Yes I've listen to what you have told me, but we've been stuck on a tour bus for months and I was convenient for you. You knew how I felt about you, and I don't regret anything that you and I shared but are you really ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" She looks up into his eyes and sees the tears start to fall.

Finn is trying to keep control of his emotions as he reaches for her left hand and pulls it up to her face, "I thought that I had proven that by placing this ring on your finger. You know what Rachel, this talk isn't getting us anywhere so I'm going to head back to the house and let you think about your decision but, while you think about it remember that I love you and I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to make you my wife." He places another tender kiss on her lips, lingering as long as he can because he is unsure if he will ever be able to kiss her again. Once they break apart, he reaches into his pocket for his keys as he walks out the front door.

Rachel has a lot to think about, is she going to forgive and forget and trust him? This is supposed to be the most exciting time of her life, the man that she has loved since he was a boy has asked her to be his wife. She looks down at the beautiful ring that is sitting on her finger; she can tell that he put a lot of thought into the design; the center princess white diamond is surrounded by chocolate and raspberry diamonds sitting on a simple white gold band. She takes the ring off to inspect the clarity when she sees the inscription inside; you are my shining star always. I love you. She slides the ring back on her finger, she's made her decision. She sends him a quick text asking him to come back or meet her at her parent's house early the next morning.

She no sooner lays her phone down to grab her dinner out of the oven before she hears her phone chime indicating that she has a new text message. She picks it up and looks at the incoming message; 'I'll be right there babe.'

Less than ten minutes later, she sees the headlights of Burt's SUV shine through the large picture window in the living room. She opens the door just as he is about to knock. She glances up into the auburn eyes that she loves so much. She didn't give him a chance to speak; she leans up onto his body and smashes her lips against his. "I'm so sorry." she whispers into his mouth before kissing him again.

He wraps his arms around her small body as he walks her into the house, his lips never leaving hers. He kicks the door closed behind him before releasing her lips, "No baby, I'm the one who is sorry; you are right I should have never danced with that fan; that night was our night to celebrate our engagement." He whispers before capturing her lips once again and picking her up bridal style in one swoop and walking into the dimly lit living room. He places her down on the sofa and gives her a quick but tender peck on her lips before sitting down beside her. "We need to talk about this argument babe, we can't start shutting each other out; we haven't even walked down the aisle yet." He tells her as he rubs her legs, which she has tucked in beside her on the sofa, gently.

"I know Finn; I let my insecurities get the best of me. I know that you love me and that you will remain faithful to me." She tells him without making eye contact with him out of embarrassment.

"Rachel, I told you when I slide this ring on your finger that you are it for me." He tells her as he lifts her left hand up and kisses her ring finger right above her engagement ring.

After a few seconds of silence, Finn starts talking again, "I've already spoken to Kurt and Artie; I have told them that either we tour together or both bands were not to be touring at the same time, I told him that I didn't want to be away from my family for even one night." He tells her as he links his long fingers with her petite ones.

"Did he agree to those terms?" she asks, marveled that he had told their management team that.

"They both said that they would make it work. The both said that if only one of us are touring, the other may have to work on new music." He shrugs with his gorgeous half smirk.

"That's amazing! I don't think that I could stand spending more than one or two nights away from you." She says as she jumps into his lap and kisses him passionately.

"Well, there is more news. He promises to give us some time off after we finish this tour. I want to find us a house and start planning our wedding. I want to get married as soon as possible." He whispers before pulling her in closer to her and starts kissing down her neck and lifting her tee shirt up over her head. "I need to make love to my fiancée." He whispers into her ear as he caresses her breast tenderly. He slides her tiny body up around his torso and lifts their bodies up off of the sofa and lies her down in front of the electric fireplace on the floor. He gently kisses on her lips before moving down the left side of her neck starting by nibbling on her ear than alternating kisses and nibbles down her neck continuing down to her breast. He takes her left breast into his mouth as his right hand massages the other. Rachel's moans of love is the most amazing sound that he has every heard. He trails his lips down to her toned body as slides his fingers down to the waistband of her shorts. His mouth travels to her navel as he pulls her shorts down her long legs. After he swirled his tongue in and around her navel his mouth descends down to her sweet bundle. He starts sucking and licking as she squirms, he takes his right arm and places on her belly attempting to still her as he plunges two fingers of his left hand into her.

Rachel bucks her hips, trying to get as close to his mouth as she possible can. She is so close. His mouth is magical; he always causes her to loose control of all of her actions when he goes down on her. She feels it coming, her walls clinch around his fingers as she lets go.

Finn licks up her sweet juices before kissing back up her body, as he enters her he whispers words of love before running his tongue along her bottom lip; requesting entrance. Their bodies and tongues works in sync. Their bodies fit each other like a glove. Their tongues have learned this tender tango. Rachel knows that Finn is getting close to cum, she has learned that his kisses always becomes more demanding; she reaches around his body, grabbing his ass and pulls him in deeper as she moves her tiny hips in small circles around his shaft. He wraps her legs around his back and wraps his arms around her shoulders as he thrusts into her body faster and with more urgency. Rachel tightens her legs around his back and lifts her ass up off the floor to change the angle. That's all it took, she feels his warmth spill into her as he screams out her name.

Finn collapses down, being careful not to place all of his weight on her. He catches his breath and leans up onto his elbows before looking into her eyes and professing his love over and over again. They lay on the floor for a little while, whispering their love and exploring each others bodies before they decide to go upstairs to her bedroom to go to sleep. Finn crawls into Rachel's queen size bed as she sets her alarm clock and her cell phone so they can both get up and get ready to enjoy some of the festival before they were due on stage.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel are awaken by all of the alarms that are currently going off. They both should have known better than to think that they would be able to go to bed just to sleep. By the time that they were done with their third time of making love (what they needed to make up for the previous night) it was well after three o'clock in the morning before they actually fell asleep. Finn is whining as Rachel stretches and hops out of the bed. She looks at her grumpy fiancée, "I'm going to jump in the shower" she tells him as she reads the text that Quinn has already sent her this morning saying that they all want to meet Breadstix for breakfast before heading to the fair grounds, "apparently we are meeting the gang in an hour at Breadstix; you want to join me?" she asks as she unties the belt around her bathrobe, letting her bathrobe slide off of her shoulders into the floor.<p>

This gets Finn's attention and he isn't as tired any longer, "I'm right behind you." He tells her as he gets out of the bed and follows her into her bathroom. As they climb into the shower Rachel reaches up and places a kiss on his lips, "Good morning sweetheart. Now we have to meet our friends in an hour so no monkey business." She smirks when she notices the disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, that's not fair; can't we do both at the same time?" he asks as he pours her body wash into his bare hands and reaches to wash her breast gently.

Between her moans she stutters, "No baby, stop, we have to get…ready."

"What? I'm just helping you wash your amazing body." He smirks while he reaches in between her legs to wash her pleasure spot.

Rachel jumps back; she knows that if she doesn't stop this now she won't be able to. She shakes her finger at the pouting Finn and calls him a bad boy before telling him that if he doesn't behave, she won't award him for being a good boy when they head back to his parent's house to spend their last night in Lima.

With a pout he tells her okay as he turns around and washes his own body and hair before stepping out of the shower. "I'll be out here waiting on you babe." He tells her as he wraps a towel around his hips and walks in her bedroom to get dressed.

The McKinley Stars and The Twisted Dreams

Finn pulls Burt's SUV into the parking lot, parking next to Puck's mom's car. Finn cuts the ignition off and walks around the vehicle to open Rachel's door.

"Damn it; I'm going to owe Sam a hundred bucks, because you both showed up, and together." Puck says to Finn when he and Rachel walks back around the vehicle.

"What, are you betting on my relationship now dude?" Finn asks Puck, he is now standing next to Puck and Rachel and Quinn have paired off. The girls start walking toward the entrance as the two guys continue talking.

"No, nothing like that; I just figured that if you two had made up, you'd be too busy for breakfast." Puck shrugs.

"So Sam was betting against my relationship then?" Finn smirked.

"No damn it Finn, no one was betting on your relationship; we all know that you have grown a vagina and can't live without her." Puck snickers.

"What was the bet then?" Finn asks with his arms crossed. Before Puck is able to answer Rachel yells over her should at the guys to come on because everyone else is waiting so they can be seated.

"We will finish this discussion later." Finn says as he pats Puck on his back.

After everyone is sitting around the large table in the middle of the restaurant looking over their menus Quinn speaks up, "So Finn are you and Puck still planning on that set before we sing Picture today?"

Finn knows that this is Quinn's subtle way of finding out if everything is fine between Finn and Rachel so with his crooked smile he tells her most definitely.

"Good!" Quinn answers with a smile.

After everyone is finished eating, they decide to head to the fairgrounds to check out the other entertainers and booths. After all of them where able to find a place to park, they met up at the entrance gate, deciding that it's best that they all stay together. Kurt and Blaine skips through the gate with their arms linked together as the other couple walked through the gate holding hands.

They have just walked by a booth when they heard, "Oh My God look Dave, there is the queer squad from high school." Tommy shouts.

This causes the whole group stops and turns before Tommy adds "Look it's Hudson; he finally isn't hiding his true self."

Rachel and Sam grab a hold of Finn, stopping him from charging the booth. Puck walks up to the booth and crosses his arms before asking, "So tell me Tommy, what you do for a living? Who is touring the United States right now and who's working a game booth in Lima?" By this time Jake, Blaine, Artie and Sam have joined him while the girls hold Finn back with them.

"This is just a week-end job idiot; I'm a supervisor down at the mill." Tommy boasts proudly.

"Ain't that great? I'm proud of you for being a super Lima loser while we all live out in Los Angeles with our wonderful partners." Puck tells him as he points to where the rest of their group is standing.

"We are all in loving relationships, relationships that we know that are going to last. I hope that you are able to get off in time to see our show tonight. It is going to be epic." Sam adds before they turn and walks back to their friends.

Once they started walking through the booths, Rachel leans into Finn's body stating that she can't believe that people were still so ignorant.

"I know babe, but unfortunately Kurt is used to it. I'm sure Blaine is too." He tells his petite fiancée.

"Yeah, and Santana really doesn't give a crap what people think about her and Brittney doesn't even know that the hate is there." Rachel adds.

They walk around for a couple more hours, stopping to buy things from a few booths and grabbing lunch. It's about time for them to get ready for their performance so they decide to head on over to the trailers that were set up as their dressing rooms. The guys make the girls not to come out of their trailer or answer the door without one of them being with them, since you know that Rachel's house was burned down and Jewfro was back in town now too.

* * *

><p>It's show time. Rachel and The McKinley Stars are being announced as the Twisted Dreams hangs out backstage. Rachel and The McKinley stars perform three of their songs and as soon as Rachel finishes the last note of 'Gone Tonight', she introduces The Twisted Dreams on stage with them. While everyone else takes their place either on a stool on the side of the stage or their instrument; Santana and Jake takes center stage.<p>

**Santana: Just gonna stand here and watch me burn**

**But it's alright because I love the way it hurt**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie.**

**Jake: I can't tell you what it really is; I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe; I can't breathe**

**But I still fight; why I can fight as long as the wrong feels right; it's like I'm in flight**

**High from the love; drunk from the hate**

Rachel and Finn stares at each other from opposite sides of the stage, Finn notices the bruises on her arms from where he had grabbed her last night. It breaks his heart that he hurt her and makes a vow to himself that he will never hurt her again, even if it was an accident. He needs to realize that she is so much smaller than him.

**Jake: Cause when it's going good; it's going great**

**I'm superman with the wind in his back; she's Lois Lane **

**But when it's bad it's awful; feel so ashamed; I snapped**

**Who's that dude; I don't even know his name…**

The crowd erupts in applause as the duo finishes the song and the rest of the members joined them back at the front of the stage. They sang five songs together before the curtain fals. The stools are pulled to the center of the stage; everyone besides Finn and Puck takes their seat before the curtain rises again.

"There's no place like home, that's for sure. I hope everyone is having a good time. Puck and I are going to slow things down for the next song. I hope that you enjoy it." Finn speaks into the microphone to the screaming crowd.

**Finn sings as Puck plays the guitar**

**When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off your feet.**

**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheek?**

**And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 **

**And, baby, my love could still fall as hard at 23 and I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe just the touch of a hand**

**Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day**

**And I just wanna tell you I am**

**So honey, now take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are**

Finn has made his way over to his stool next to Rachel; he holds her hand as he finishes the song.

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades and the crowds don't remember my name**

**When my hands don't play the strings the same way**

**I know you will still love me the same.**

Rachel has tears streaming down her cheek. Finn releases her hand just long enough to wipe them away.

'**Cause honey your soul could never grow old, its evergreen**

**And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory.**

**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe it's all part of a plan**

**Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

**Hoping that you'll understand**

**But, baby, now take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**Thinking out loud**

**That maybe we found love right where we are.**

**Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**

**And we found love right where we are.**

Once Finn finishes the song, he places a tender kiss on Rachel's cheek before standing up to address the crowd.

"Now we have one more song for you tonight, but before we sing it; I have an announcement to make. All of these months on the road cramped in those tour buses taught me something; if you are lucky enough to feel love, don't run away from it like I did many years ago. I got my second chance with my true love, not everybody's that lucky. I have asked Rachel to marry me and she said yes. I wanted the announcement to come from us and not some dirt rag magazine. And now it's time for 'picture'" Finn speaks before heading back to his stool as the music starts to play

.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, sorry for the long delay with this update; my life seems to constantly get in the way. I have put the songs in bold letters so you could tell between them and the dialog. Santana and Jake sung "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna and Finn sang "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Thanks again to my posse for helping me find the perfect song for our Finchel. The next chapter will wrap up things in LA and then the epilogue. (If Finchel doesn't put anymore ideas in my head) Please read and review. Much Love, Melanie<strong>


End file.
